Flick of the Switch
by sammygirl1963
Summary: When Sammy's visions go haywire and start attacking him physically, will the Winchesters and the other hunters be able to save him? Hurt/Limp/eventually Hypothermic Sam, Angsty, protective Dean and John. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GILL! This one is for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Flick of the Switch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or the rights to any AC/DC songs. I am making no profit from this story.

**Summary: **When Sammy's visions start attacking him and become life threatening, will Dean be able to save his brother's life. Sam is 22 and Dean is 26 in this story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE PEANUT, this story is for you.!!

The song **Highway to Hell **belongs to **AC/DC.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sam were cruising down the highway after another successful hunt in Wilson City, Missouri. They had been tracking an elusive skin walker through three states and finally met up with the slippery bastard in Wilson City. The skin walker had put up a one hell of a fight, but Dean had finally sent it back to hell with a silver bullet to the heart. Neither brother had escaped the fight unscathed however. Dean would be feeling the bruises on his back for days from being thrown against the wooden hutch, but those would heal in time. Sammy on the other hand would be hobbling for a few days since he had sprained his knee when he landed on it wrong after being tossed across the pool table.

Dean had a huge smile on his face as he beat out the tune to AC/DC's Highway to Hell on the steering wheel while he sped down the highway. He glanced over towards his baby brother with a gleam in his eyes as he sang along.

_No stop signs, speed limitNobody's gonna slow me downLike a wheel, gonna spin itNobody's gonna mes me 'roundHey Satan! Paid my duesPlayin' in a rockin' bandHey Mama! Just look at meI'm on my way to my promised land_

_I'm on the highway to hellHighway to hellI'm on the highway to hellHighway to hell_

Sam just rolled his eyes as his brother's voice rose in crescendo above the radio. Dean was in his element and complaining about the noise would only make him turn up the radio even louder. No, Sam wasn't about to be the reason that Dean turned the radio up to near deafening decibels. He would just sit back and relax with his head against the window and try to tune out the beat that was mimicking bongo drums within his head. They would find a motel room soon since night was descending and he would once again have the peace and quiet he craved. Feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, he raised his hands to massage his temples. He really didn't want to have to deal with a headache right now.

Dean watched Sammy out of the corner of his eye as he saw his little brother lean his head against the window. His brother was beginning to look a little pale and Dean wondered if the hunt had been harder on him than Sammy had admitted. Things had been rough on the kid lately since he had started having those damn visions and Dean didn't want to be the one to heap more pain on his brother. As he contemplated about possibly stopping for the night soon, Dean saw Sam reach up and massage his temples with his middle and ring fingers and it scared him not knowing if it was just a headache coming on or a vision since they always appeared unexpectedly. Dean immediately reached over and turned the radio volume down low. He'd be damned if he was going to add to his brother's pain.

"Thanks Dean" Sam whispered as his eyes fluttered closed. The lights from the oncoming cars were like daggers piercing his eyes with a kaleidoscope of colors which caused pain to spike through his head and caused his neck muscles to tense. He didn't notice the way he unwittingly was clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to manage the pain, but Dean did. Keeping his left hand on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road, Dean reached over with his right hand and started to knead the muscles in Sammy's neck. He noticed Sam jump at his touch at first, but then his baby brother began to relax as he massaged the tense knots in his muscles into releasing their hold on Sammy.

Spotting a motel sign up ahead that proclaimed soft beds and massaging showers, Dean pulled off the highway and turned right, he and Sammy would be staying at the Jackson Road Inn tonight. As he pulled into the parking lot of the Inn, he was impressed with how clean the place looked from the outside. He knew it would most likely be expensive, but Henry Matson would be paying for the room since that was the name on their dad's latest credit card so he wasn't worried about the bill.

"Sammy, I'm going to get us a room. I'll be right back" Dean informed his brother since Sam had yet to open his eyes. He heard his brother mumble something incoherently as he eased out of the car and gently closed the door. He was gone only five minutes and then returned with a key to room number seventeen on the backside of the Inn. He pulled the sleek black muscle car around and parked near the door.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you inside" Dean said as he reached in to help Sam from the car. Sammy was looking even paler than he had earlier and Dean didn't like the way Sam groaned when he opened the door.

"M'alright Dean, I can do it myself" Sam said as he pushed himself up off the seat. He wasn't ready for the change in height though and began to sway precariously on his feet as his head began to spin.

"S'okay bro, I've gotcha" Dean said as he grabbed Sammy's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. He also wrapped a hand around his brother's waist for more support since his brother seemed to be pretty woozy. He helped Sam into the room and over to the bed furthest from the door. He then guided Sam to sit down so he could help him remove his jacket and outer shirt before guiding him into a lying down position this time. Next, he pulled off Sammy's jeans and shoes so he could rest comfortably before taking the blanket from his own bed and laying it over his baby brother.

"I'll be right back Sammy, I'm just going to get our things from the car" Dean said in a soft voice. He started towards the door only to stop in his tracks as he heard Sammy gasp out in pain. He whipped around to see his baby brother put both hands to his head and grasp his hair.

"Oh God" Sam gasped out as the pain increased tenfold in his head. He started rocking back and forth as he tried to manage the pain that was trying to make his head explode. "Guuuhhhhh, De…" he groaned out as he saw shooting stars just before his vision whited out and he found himself standing inside of a biker's bar watching a gang fight break out before his very eyes. He tried to withdraw from the vision as he saw men gutted before him with nasty looking switchblades. He thought he would become physically sick as he saw another man break a whiskey bottle and use it to slice clean through the jugular vein of the man standing beside him. He didn't have time to register the man dying however as he suddenly felt a knife blade sink into his own shoulder. He slipped into oblivion from the unexpected attack before he could even hit the ground.

"Damn it" Dean iterated as he rushed over to his brother's side. Why did Sammy have to have one of those damned visions when he was already feeling bad enough. Dean stood by helplessly as he watched his brother begin to rock back and forth. He knew there was nothing he could do to bring Sammy out of the vision. He would have to standby and be ready to support him as soon as his brother became aware. His concern ratcheted up when Sammy began to tremble and cry out from whatever he was being forced to watch in his head. He grasped Sam's wrist and felt his pulse racing, whatever was happening was bad. He found out just how bad as he saw the bright red blood staining Sammy's tee shirt near his right shoulder.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered in a shaky voice as Sammy suddenly went slack and fell forward limply with Dean catching him before he could hit the floor. He quickly laid his brother down and ripped open the bloody hole that was now obvious in his brother's shirt. Dean gasped in surprise as soon as he saw the deep three inch long gash in his brother's shoulder, it looked like Sam had been stuck with a dagger or knife of some kind. Pulling off his own shirt, Dean applied pressure to stop the blood from flowing as he tried to figure out just what the hell was happening.

After a few minutes, the bleeding had slowed down to a trickle allowing Dean to go out to the Impala and get their first aid kit along with their things. He quickly threw his and Sam's duffle bags on the floor and then rushed back to his brother's bedside. Grabbing the scissors from the medical kit, he quickly cut off Sammy's shirt and then cleaned out the would with alcohol and peroxide before stitching it up. He was glad Sammy was unconscious knowing how badly he would have been hurting if he had been alert for any of the procedure. After he had gotten Sammy completely taken care of, Dean pulled up a chair beside his brother's bed to watch over him until Sammy finally woke up.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had been unconscious for almost three hours when Dean finally saw the first signs that his baby brother was beginning to stir. He noticed that Sam had started moving his fingers slightly and then he soon heard the sound of the bed sheets rustling as Sammy tried to adjust his body to a more comfortable position causing him to grimace in pain.

"Sammy, can you open your eyes for me?" Dean asked his little brother in his need to see him fully conscious. He watched as Sammy struggled to open his eyes, only managing to open them to a mere slit before closing them once again. "Come on kiddo, I need you to wake up for me" Dean encouraged as his brother's eyelids began to flutter. Sam needed to take some pain medication and antibiotics to stem off any infection that could occur because of the wound. He was soon rewarded when Sam opened his eyes minutely and whispered "De'n?" just barely loud enough for him to hear his name.

Dean raised Sammy up carefully to avoid aggravating his shoulder wound and braced him against his chest. "Yeah kiddo, it's me. I need you to open your mouth so you can take these meds and then you can go back to sleep. As soon as he put the small white pills in his little brother's mouth, Dean tipped a bottle of water to his brother's lips and Sam swallowed just enough water to wash down the pills.

As the medicine kicked in, Dean could feel Sam relax against his chest and didn't have the heart to move him. "_Chick flick moment be damned" _he thought as he leaned against the headboard and settled down for the long night ahead. "S'okay Sammy, you get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up kiddo" Dean said as he ran his fingers through his baby brother's chesnut colored hair in a comforting motion, more for himself than for Sammy.

As Sammy slept, Dean thought back on the events over the past few hours. He had no idea what the hell had happened, but one thing was for sure, they would have to find out quick before something worse happened to Sammy. He knew without a doubt that they would need some help on this one. His first call would be to Bobby since the man was a research genius. Surely he would be able to find something in one of his tomes to help. He decided to call their Dad also knowing that he would want to know what was going on with his youngest child. He just hoped Sammy wouldn't be upset with him for doing so.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful response to my newest story. It is much appreciated.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_As Sammy slept, Dean thought back on the events over the past few hours. He had no idea what the hell had happened, but one thing was for sure, they would have to find out quick before something worse happened to Sammy…He decided to call their Dad also knowing that he would want to know what was going on with his youngest child. He just hoped Sammy wouldn't be upset with him for doing so._

The first thing that Sam registered upon waking was the dull throbbing pain in his right shoulder. It coursed through his neck and down his arm making the slightest movement painful. The next thing his brain registered was that he was being held in familiar arms, Dean's arms, as he finally heard his brother's soothing voice talking to him. "You're gonna be okay Sammy." Sam felt the comforting motion of Dean carding his fingers through his long hair, a motion that had always provided him much needed comfort in times of hurt when he was younger.

Sam tried to figure out just what the hell had happened that led them to this point and how he ended up in Dean's arms. He didn't remember them being on a hunt so how in the hell did he get injured bad enough to need stitches? He knew they were there from the tight pull on his skin. It didn't take long however for everything to come rushing back to him, to remember the painful vision that hit him and the agony of feeling a knife thrust deep into his shoulder. Sam gasped and would have shot up in terror if it hadn't been for the fact that Dean held him tight within his protective grasp.

"It's okay, I've gotcha, you're gonna be fine" Dean said as he held onto Sammy just a little bit tighter. "Relax kiddo, I'm right here."

"Dean what 'appened?" Sam questioned as he felt himself gently being rocked by his big brother. Sam figured Dean must have been terrified to be doing such a chick flicky moment with him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out" Dean informed Sam with a firm resolve to his voice. "Whatever is causing this, I promise you we'll get to the bottom of it." Sam just nodded his head in agreement as his energy became depleted and he faded back off to sleep.

Dean gently eased out from under his slumbering baby brother and lay him down on the bed. He stood watching Sammy for a moment before walking out of the motel room, leaving the door ajar so he could still hear Sammy if he needed him. He gave into his feelings for just a moment and slid down the wall with tears trailing silently down his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it to Sammy, but the past few hours had literally scared the hell out of him. He had absolutely no clue as how to help his little brother and it made him feel like a helpless child, a feeling he didn't like at all. He scrubbed his sleeve across his face to dry the tears and pulled out his phone. It was time to call for help. He decided to call Bobby first so that Bobby could get started on researching the problem before he phoned his dad.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby Singer was startled awake from a deep sleep by the sound of the phone ringing. He wondered who in the hell would be calling in the freaking middle of the night. He swore as he threw the covers off and stalked down the steps to the kitchen to answer the damn phone. Somebody was fixing to get an earfull.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me at this ungodly hour" Bobby sneered as he answered the phone ready to rant and rave.

"Bobby, it's Dean. Something's happening with Sammy and I need your help" Dean had said with a trembling voice.

Bobby's anger at being awakened in the middle of the night immediately vanished at hearing that the youngest Winchester was in trouble. Those boys had become like sons to him and he loved them with all of his heart though he would never admit it. He could hear the soft tremors in Dean's voice as he spoke and knew that whatever was happening, it must be bad. "What is it Dean? What's happened to Sammy?"

"That's just it, I don't know" Dean replied in answer to the man's question. "We were driving down the road when Sam got a headache and we decided to stop for the night. I got us a room and was about to get our things when Sammy had a freaky vision, but this one wasn't like the others. Hell Bobby, this one attacked him" Dean said with a quivering voice.

'What the hell do you mean it attacked him?" Bobby inquired with anxiety evident in his voice.

"I mean that Sammy came away from the vision with a nasty knife wound to his shoulder that wasn't there when the damn thing started" Dean answered also clearly anxious. "What the hell could cause that Bobby? I mean he's always had pain from the visions, but nothing like this has ever happened before. What the hell am I supposed to do to keep it from happening again."

"Jeez Ace, I don't know what to tell ya" Bobby answered truthfully while scrubbing his hand through his hair. Give me a few hours and I'll see what I can find."

"Sammy may not have a few hours before it happens again. Just please hurry and get back to me on this will ya Bobby" Dean said before cutting the call.

Dean glanced back into the room to make sure that Sammy was still sleeping before placing his next call. He waited impatiently as the phone rung and then was about to speak when his father's voicemail answered. He listened dejectedly and waited for the beep before leaving his message. "Dad, it's Dean, pick up your damn phone for once and call me" he said with irritation. "It's Sammy, I need your help." It always pissed him off that his dad refused to answer the phone and let it ring over to voicemail instead. The least he could have done was to check the caller ID to see who was calling. He didn't have much time to sit and stew about that fact though when his phone rang and he was surprised to find out that it was his father returning his call.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was lying in the bed thinking about his previous hunt. The hunt had involved a lust demon and he had almost been drawn into her web. Just by sheer luck, he had been able to fight off her sexual advances by remembering the love he had held for Mary. It was that love that had saved his life and allowed him to overcome the predatory lust that the demon had used on him. That wasn't what was keeping him awake however, it was the knowledge that he found out from her as he exorcised her back to hell_. "Your sweet little Sammy has been tainted by demon blood John. He will one day turn against you and your kind and will lead a demonic army someday. You can't save him, he is ours" _the lust demon had taunted as he ended the exorcism and she disappeared into a swirl of black smoke. He knew demons lied, but there was still the chance that she could be telling the truth.

As the troublesome thoughts assaulted his mind, he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing on the dresser. Since he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now, he allowed it to ring over to his voice mail. He waited until he heard the tone announcing that he had one missed call before picking up the phone and checking to see who the message was from. His heart dropped when he saw Dean's name displayed. He quickly dialed in his security code and listened to the message. He felt a knot of apprehension building in his chest when he heard his oldest son's words, Dean was cursing at him which was never a good sign.

He quickly called Dean back and heard him answer the call after just three rings. "Dean, what's wrong with your brother" he inquired before Dean ever had the chance to say hello.

"I don't know exactly" Dean answered trying to sift through the muddled thoughts running through his brain right now to explain things to his father.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know, you're supposed to watch out for Sammy." John exploded at hearing Dean's answer. "Just tell me what the freaking hell is going on."

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself before talking to his dad. The last thing they needed was to get into a shouting match right now and frankly, he didn't feel up to fighting with his dad at the moment. "Something is going wrong with Sammy's visions. He had one earlier tonight and right in the middle of it, he started bleeding from the shoulder like somebody had stabbed him with a knife." Dean heard his dad's swift intake of breath at hearing the news. Silence loomed for a minute as Dean envisioned the wheels turning in his father's head.

"Did you get him to tell you what happened in his vision?" John asked trying to get all the details so that he could try to figure things out.

"No Sir, he passed out before I could question him. He woke up a little while ago for just a few minutes but he was too weak and incoherent to question. He's still sleeping right now." Dean answered.

"Tell me where you are and I'll get there as quick as I can" John said as he wrote down the coordinates that Dean gave him. He really needed to be with his boys right now. Before hanging up the phone, he instructed Dean to draw a protective sigil on the headboard of the bed Sammy was sleeping in. It might not keep whatever it was from happening again, but it was at least worth a shot. After hanging up the phone, John threw the few things he owned into his duffle bag and checked out of the motel. The boys were only a few hours drive away and he was determined to get there by morning. Whatever the hell was doing this to his baby boy was going to pay and pay dearly. No one hurt his children and got away with it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean felt a little bit better after talking to his dad and Bobby. At least help was on the way now and whatever was happening, he and Sammy wouldn't have to face it alone. Dean had no doubts that things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got better knowing Winchester luck. Pulling himself together, he stood up and went back into the room to check on Sammy. His brother was sleeping peacefully now since the pain meds had kicked in and Dean hoped that he would sleep for the rest of the night.

Remembering what his dad had told him, Dean pulled out a clear wax crayon and drew a quincunx sigil also known as a five spot on the headboard of Sammy's bed to hopefully ward off any enemies that could be causing the visions to manifest themselves onto Sam's being. He rechecked the salt lines that he had laid earlier to make sure they were undisturbed before pulling up a chair beside Sammy's bed. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight after what had happened. He had to watch over Sammy to make sure no more mysterious injuries popped up on his baby brother's body. He couldn't take the chance of Sammy bleeding out while he slept in the bed next to him. Needing something to occupy his time, Dean booted up Sammy's laptop and typed in demons and visions to see if there was any folklore out there on what could be happening to Sammy. Maybe he would have some news for his dad once he arrived.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **The vision in this chapter contains child abuse.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Dean booted up Sammy's laptop and typed in demons and visions to see if there was any folklore out there on what could be happening to Sammy. Maybe he would have some news for his dad once he arrived._

Dean's eyes were beginning to get heavy as he continued his search on the internet. He had been at it for nearly three hours and hadn't been able to find much information. He was about ready to fling the laptop across the room when he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside of their motel room door. He peeked out the drawn curtains to see his dad climbing out of his midnight black Grand Sierra pickup truck. _"It's about damn time" _he thought as he walked over to quietly open the door.

John clapped Dean on the shoulder as he strode into the room and over to the bed furthest from the wall to check on his youngest. He lay his palm on Sam's forehead to check for fever and to brush a stray strand of hair from his face. He could see the faint lines of pain on Sammy's face even in a medicated sleep. "How's he been?" John asked a he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"He's been sleeping peacefully since I called you" Dean replied as he watched his dad peel back the bandage to check on Sam's wounded shoulder. He was pleased to see himself that there was no redness around the area and that the stitches were holding tight.

"You did a good job with these stitches" John said as he took the time to glance at Dean. He could see the dark smudges under Dean's eyes and knew that Dean must be exhausted. "Get some sleep kiddo, I'll watch over Sammy" John said as an order leaving Dean no room for argument. He knew Dean well enough to know that his oldest would forsake his own health if it meant taking care of Sammy.

"But dad…" Dean started to object needing to do something to help his baby brother.

"No buts about it Dean, you can't help Sammy if you're too exhausted to stay awake. Now get in the damn bed." John stressed the last part slowly to let his oldest know that he meant business.

Dean grumbled something under his breath about bossy fathers before pulling off his jeans and climbing into the other bed. Even though he hated to admit it, he was extremely exhausted and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But just before he gave in to sleep. he made John promise to wake him if something happened to Sammy.

Returning his attention to Sammy, John couldn't help but notice how young and innocent he looked in sleep, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He couldn't help but smirk at the idea that his baby boy would someday choose to follow a dark path, there wasn't an evil bone in the kid's body. Feeling the need for contact with his baby, John reached out and took Sammy's hand in his own. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Sam's hand as he started to quietly talk to his youngest. "Sammy, I don't know what's happening here but I promise you I'll do my damnedest to get to the bottom of things. I know that we haven't always gotten along, but I'm here for you now son." John said as he watched his youngest turn his head towards him as though seeking the comfort that he provided.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Upon opening his bleary eyes the next morning, Sam was surprised to see his father sitting beside him and watching him intently. He wondered when his dad had arrived and how long he had been sitting by his bedside. He could see by the look in his dad's eyes that he was worried about him and figured Dean must have called him and told him what happened.

"Morning son" John said as he smiled at the surprised look in Sammy's eyes. "How are you feeling."

"M'fine" Sammy replied automatically before winching in pain when he tried to shift his upper body to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Yeah, I can see that" John said as he reached over towards the dresser and grabbed the Tylenol bottle resting there. He opened the bottle and gave Sammy three of the small white pills instructing him to take them to help with the pain. After Sammy had swallowed the pills and chased them down with water, John decided it was time to get his youngest to open up about what had happened.

"Sammy I know you're still feeling pretty weak son, but I need you tell me everything that happened so we can try to figure out what the hell is happening to you kiddo."

"I don't really know what to tell you Dad. Dean and I had just finished a job and were cruising down the highway when I got a pretty bad headache. I guess it scared Dean because he decided we should stop for the night. He helped me into the room since I was feeling a little bit dizzy at the time and I laid down to rest. Before I knew it, I was hit with the blinding pain that always comes from my visions and I found myself inside a biker's bar in the middle of a full blown gang war. People were fighting and dying all around me." Sam visibly shuddered as he relayed the events of the vision to his father, the gruesome scene still too emblazoned on his mind.

John lay a comforting hand on Sammy's head and ran calloused fingers through his hair. He hated to think about the nightmares that would most likely result from the things Sammy had been forced to witness. Sam had always been the sensitive one in the family and it caused him a lot of heartache and pain. Knowing these things, John really despised having to ask his next question "How did you end up with the shoulder wound son?"

"I guess that was my fault" Sam admitted as he looked away from his dad in shame. "I lost focus when I saw a man killed right beside me by having his jugular vein slashed. There was just so much blood pouring from the gaping wound. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings because the next thing I knew, I felt a deep burning sensation as a blade was shoved into my shoulder and then it was suddenly lights out."

"Sammy it wasn't your fault" John said as he reached out to grasp Sam's chin and gently turn it back so that Sammy was facing his way. "Believe me son, I know how traumatizing it can be witnessing a person die as their throat is slit. You have no reason to be ashamed of how you reacted."

"You're not m-mad at me?" Sam asked unbelievingly as he looked at his father. He thought for sure his dad would ream him out for forgetting the most important rule of hunting--to never let your guard down.

"No son, I'm not mad" John replied as he reached out to pat Sam's leg. Besides, you have no control over what happens with those damned visions anyway."

"Thanks Dad" Sam replied through a yawn as he gave into exhaustion and faded off to sleep once more.

Over in the other bed, Dean listened into the conversation between his dad and Sammy though he gave the outward apearance of being asleep. It felt wonderful to hear the two of them talking and not fighting like they used to. It was a moment to treasure in his list of memories. As the conversation went on, he almost gasped aloud when he heard Sammy describing what had happened in his vision. _"Damn that had to have been tough on the kid"_ he thought wishing he could have been the one to see that instead of Sammy. He almost opened his eyes when he heard the tremble in Sammy's voice as he wondered whether or not their dad was mad at him. He was glad he didn't when he heard John telling Sammy that it wasn't his fault. _"Way to go Dad"_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, Sam awoke to the soft sounds of his dad and Dean talking. His groggy mind caught only snatches of the conversation as they talked about dream walkers, witches, and prophetic demons. He knew he should get up and help them research, but he really wanted to take a shower first. He still had dirt in his hair and on his skin from being tossed around from the hunt he and Dean had been on before this mess with the visions started. He pushed himself up in bed and groaned as he felt the pull on his shoulder and the pain in his knee. He had almost forgotten about twisting it earlier during the hunt.

Dean immediately shot up out of his chair at hearing Sammy groan. "What do you think you're doing kiddo?" Dean questioned as Sam gently swung his legs off of the bed.

"I need a shower Dean" Sam replied as he tried to push himself to a standing position. He had made it halfway to standing before his leg buckled and he started to fall.. His descent to the floor was stopped however as Dean caught him before he could fall.

"Sammy you can't even stand. How the hell do you think you're going to be able to take a shower?" Dean inquired with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well then I'll just have to take a bath" Sam said as he looked at Dean with pleading eyes. "Can you please just help me into the bathroom and then I'll take care of everything from there?

"You damned straight you'll take care of everything from there" Dean smirked as he took his brother's weight to help him into the bathroom. "By no means do I want to see you naked dude."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean helped him to limp over to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub and started his water while Dean walked out of the room to get him some clean clothing. Dean returned a few seconds later with a pair of sweats saying they would feel better on his tender knee. He then gave Sammy his privacy so that his kid brother could strip out of his clothing and take a bath.

After reaching over and locking the door, Sam gently lowered himself into the hot water relishing the feel of it on his body. He couldn't wait to wash the grime off so he could feel clean once again. He had just soaped up the washcloth when Dean hollered through the door and asked if he would like anything for lunch. Sam gave Dean his order and then heard the roar of the Impala pulling out of the parking lot a few moments later.

Sam finished his bath and then started to push himself up out of the tub just as he was hit with another blinding headache. "Son of a bitch, please not now" he moaned as the pain became much more intense. He felt like searing hot spikes were being driven through his skull and he screamed out in pain. He felt his arms go limp as he lost his grip and his body splashed back down heavily into the water. He didn't feel the pain of his wounded shoulder colliding with the porcelain of the tub as he was lost to the movie playing out once again before his eyes_. _

_Sam found himself standing in the kitchen of what appeared to be an average suburban house, he could hear intense shouting going on in the next room and it gave him chills to hear the hateful words that were being said. He found himself moving unwillingly towards the room and gasped at the scene playing out before him. A terrified teen stood cowering in the corner unable to move as his muscular father shouted obscenities at him while wielding a baseball bat._

"_You're nothing but a stupid, lazy, good for nothing bastard. All you ever do is f*cking complain every time I tell you to do something and I'm sick and tired of it. So now I'm going to give you a reason to complain" the father shouted as he swung the aluminum bat hitting his son in the lower leg. The teen screamed out in pain as the force of the bat hitting his leg caused the bone in his shin to audibly snap. _

John had been quietly working on the computer waiting for Sammy to call for his help when he heard his son cry out in pain. He rushed over to the door and kicked it open without even giving it a second thought. He saw his son's arms go limp but was unable to reach Sammy quick enough to keep his shoulder from impacting with the porcelain of the tub. "Damn it" he swore as he noticed the far away look in Sam's eyes. Sam was obviously caught up in another vision. He hollered out words that would make a sailor blush in shame as he was forced to watch his youngest child suffering through another vision. He felt totally helplesswith being able to do nothing but support Sammy by holdng his upper body against his chest as he waited to see what injury would be inflicted on Sammy this time. He didn't have long to wait as he heard the loud snap of a bone breaking and saw the huge bruise that appeared on Sam's right leg. He reached into the tub and gently lifted Sammy out with a grunt being careful not to hit his leg on the side of the tub. He carried his soaking wet child out of the bathroom and lay him on the closest bed before grabbing his first aid kit and splinting Sam's leg as best he could. "We gotta get you some medical help kiddo before these things get much worse" John whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. Pulling out his phone, he made a call to the one person he knew would help without questioning Sammy's injuries.

**TBC **_**So who do you think John is calling?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who haven't read _**Visions of Terror, Visions of Pain**_, Donovan Michaels is a hunter's doctor that John met while serving in Vietnam.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ _"We gotta get you some medical help kiddo before these things get much worse" John whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. Pulling out his phone, he made a call to the one person he knew would help without questioning Sammy's injuries._

John waited patiently for the phone to be answered as he kept a close eye on his youngest son who still lay unconscious on the bed. After he had laid Sammy down on the bed earlier, he had taken the time to dry him off before dressing him in the sweats that Dean had pulled out for him. He had had to slit the right leg of the sweat pants to get them up over the splint that now adorned Sammy's right leg. He cursed as he remembered the helpless feeling that had assaulted him at not being able to keep the latest injury from happening. He made a vow to himself as well as to Sammy as he waited for the line to be picked up on the other end. "Some son of a bitch is going to pay for this kiddo I swear it on your mother's grave."

"Pay for what John?" asked the man on the other end recognizing the voice of John Winchester Immediately.

"For hurting my youngest. Donny, I need your help." John replied thankful that the man had finally picked up the phone.

Donny immediately remembered John's youngest child Sammy. The kid had been brought to him a while back when he had suffered an intracerebral brain hemorrhage, one that was brought on by a particularly nasty demon. "You know I'm here to help in any way that I can, how bad is he hurt John?"

"Right now he's got a shoulder wound from being stabbed with a knife and his right leg has been broken, but there's no telling what else he'll be suffering from by the time we can get him to you.

"What they hell do you mean by that?" Donovan questioned astonished by the words that John had said.

"He's being attacked through his vision's Donovan. Whatever he witnesses in the visions is happening to him too. I'm hoping that one of your protective rooms can keep him safe and alive until we find that bastard that is doing this to him. I'll start packing now. We'll be there as soon as we can" John told the man before hanging up the phone. John grabbed Sammy's duffle and began to pack his clothing as he thought about the friend that would be helping them soon.

Donovan was a medic that he had met while serving in Vietnam while in the Marine Corp. The man had been one hell of a medic and saved many lives while serving his tour of duty. On return to the United States, he had opened up a clinic in the peaceful town of Minot, North Dakota. This clinic wasn't just a normal clinic however, it had a special wing that was kept just for treating hunters. Donovan Michaels had learned about hunting when John had been injured pretty bad on a hunt and required his special skills. When Donny had questioned him about how he had gotten hurt, John refused to lie to the man he considered a special friend. As he healed at the clinic, he informed the doctor about the hunting life and how he had been thrust into it by the death of his wife. Donovan had been so moved by the things John had told him that he had a new wing built onto the hospital, a wing for hunters that contained protective wards and sigils. A Devil's trap had been painted at the entrance to the wing to keep demons out and protective sigils had been carved into the walls and the trees of the property. That wasn't the only places that held the protective symbols however. The rooms in the hunters wing were designed especially for hunters with medical problems. The beds had dream catchers placed on the wall above the headboard and protective sigils had been carved into the headboard of the bed that was surrounded by an unbroken circle of salt held in place by a groove cut into the floor and lined with cement glue. Sammy would be as safe as possible there and would be able to get immediate medical help for any more injuries that arose.

John was packing the last of Sammy's jeans when he heard the rumble of the Impala outside the room. He was just tucking the last pair into the duffle bag when Dean opened up the door.

"Hey Dad, I got us some grilled chicken with…why are you…shit, what the hell happened?" Dean questioned as he saw his baby brother lying on the bed either asleep or unconscious with his right leg splinted and one hell of a nasty bruise covering a good portion of the lower leg.

"He had another damn vision while he was taking a bath. I had to kick the door in to get to him before he could drown in the tub. When I got to him, I don't know what happened in the vision since he hasn't woken up yet" John answered.

"Son of a bitch, why can't he have a moment's peace?" Dean growled as he sat beside Sammy and ran his hand through his long hair. He was upset with himself for not being there when it happened even though he knew he couldn't have stopped it anyway. "I'm so sorry kiddo" he whispered just as he felt Sammy shifting slightly on the bed.

"Dad, I think he's waking up" Dean informed his father just before Sammy moaned out in pain. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

"De-an?" Sam questioned as he opened his eyes which revealed the depths of pain he was in through the moisture in his expressive eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Sam, I'm right here." Dean stated as he kept running his fingers soothingly through Sam's hair.

"My l-leg h-hurts" Sam groaned as he reached down toward his leg to try and rub out the pain that was spiking in his leg.

Dean grabbed his hand before it could get close and cause even more pain. "You don't want to do that tiger, your leg's broken" Dean informed Sam as he saw John pull out his medical kit. He saw his dad withdraw a syringe and a vial and knew that John was about to give Sammy something that would knock out the pain. "Dad's gonna give you something to help with the pain, just relax."

John swabbed an area on Sam's arm and quickly injected a dose of morphine to take the edge off of the pain so Sam would be more comfortable to make the upcoming trip to Donovan's place. The medicine worked quickly and Sam relaxed into a medicated sleep free of the pain lines that had been on his face earlier. He was about to tell Dean his plans when he heard Dean's cell phone ringing.

"It's Bobby" Dean informed his father before taking the call. "Hey Bobby, any news?" Dean questioned of the older hunter as he answered the phone.

"You aint gonna like it boy. We got ourselves a major problem" Bobby said in answer to Dean's question.

Dean glanced up at his dad once more with fear in his eyes after having heard Bobby's words. "What do you mean Bobby, what have you found out?"

"It's a demon attacking Sammy through his visions and a mighty bad one at that. The bastard's name is Ahriman and he is considered to be the first personification of the devil himself" Bobby answered.

"That's just f*cking great" Dean yelled out in anger as he threw his phone down on the bed and put his hands to his head. They really didn't need this shit.

John could hear Bobby calling out and asking Dean if he was still there so he picked up Dean's phone so that his oldest could have some time to compose himself. "Hey Bobby, it's John"

"Is Ace okay?" Bobby questioned using a favored nickname for Dean.

"He'll be okay, he just needs a little time to process the information you just told him. So what have you found out?" John asked needing to know himself.

"It ain't good John. Have you ever heard of a demon named Ahriman?"

Isn't he supposed to be some kind of major league destructive spirit? John asked trying to remember the name.

"Yeah he is, the bastard is actually believed to have introduced death into the world. As I was telling Dean, Ahriman is considered to be the first personification of the devil himself" Bobby informed John to fill him on the information he had gathered.

"Damn, and I didn't think things could get much worse than what they were now" John said as he scrubbed his hand along his beard. "Why the hell do things always have to come after Sammy?"

"I wish I could answer that for ya John, but for right know, all I know is you guys are gonna need some help. I'm headed your way now and I'm going to pick up Joshua and Caleb along the way. Things could get pretty ugly." Bobby said.

"Uh Bobby, we might have a problem with that. Joshua and Caleb don't really know about Sammy's visions, we've always attributed things that happened to Sammy's nightmares. What if…?" John trailed off not wanting to think about what could possibly happen if the other hunters found out his boy was one of the psychic children.

"John, there ain't no damned way those two are going to turn on your boys. Hell, Sammy has had them wrapped around his little finger since he was a toddler ya damned idjit. Believe me when I say they aren't those hunters who see things only in black and white. Finding out about Sammy's visions will only make them that much more protective of the kid."

"I sure hope you're right Bobby" John said knowing that he would do whatever it took to protect his youngest, even if it meant having to kill his friends. Sammy would always come first.

"I'll break the news to them along the way John, and if I'm wrong and things go south when they find out about Sammy, the nI'll do my best to keep them away from the kid."

"Thanks Bobby, for everything you're doing. Oh and by the way, were headed to Minot, North Dakota to Donovan's place, you can meet us there." John stated before hanging up Dean's phone. He looked over to see that Dean was now packing his own duffle bag. "You okay son?" John questioned since Dean's back was to him and he couldn't see his face.

"No, and I won't be until I know Sammy's safe" Dean replied honestly as he turned back around to face his father. "At least at Donovan's place he can get immediate medical attention when those damned visions hit."

"That's one of the main reason's I am taking him there" John replied. "Dean, things could get really ugly from here on out son. You need to prepare yourself for the fight ahead. With this demon we are going up against, things could get a whole hell of a lot worse for Sammy before they get better.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Dean replied as he glanced over at his younger brother. He thought about how unfair it was that trouble always seemed to gravitate towards Sammy. The kid would never be able to have a normal life with all the evil out there that attracted to him like a magnet. Knowing this made Dean's resolve that much stronger. "I'll be ready for the fight ahead, you can count on it."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to snfan, Ritu, RedDragen, Dean's angel and Tracey for your reviews since I couldn't reply to them personally.!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ "_Dean, things could get really ugly from here on out son. You need to prepare yourself for the fight ahead. With this demon we are going up against, things could get a whole hell of a lot worse for Sammy before they get better._

"Dean I need you take our stuff out to the car while I get Sammy" John informed his oldest as he walked over toward the bed that Sammy was sleeping on. Sammy was still in a deep sleep from the morphine injection that John had given him earlier. John eased one hand under Sammy's leg careful not too jar it any more than necessary and the other under his son's back about midway point. He grunted as he gently lifted his youngest son up and cradled him in his arms. _"I am getting too freaking old for this" _John thought as he started walking towards the door. He turned sideways as he exited the room so that he wouldn't smack Sammy's injured leg on the door on his way out. By the time that he had gotten to the Impala, Dean had stuffed their duffle bags into the trunk and pulled out a sleeping bag to support Sammy's injured leg with. Dean quickly climbed into the back as John eased Sammy inside. Dean pulled his baby brother up to his chest to hold him in place as his dad carefully arranged Sammy's long legs so they would fit into the car. He then molded the sleeping bag around his leg to offer support to hopefully keep it from shifting as they drove to Minot. John then eased the door closed and returned to the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. After locking down his truck, John returned to the Impala. Climbing inside, he looked back at Dean and asked "Are you boys ready to roll?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied wanting to get onto the road as quickly as possible. The sooner they got to Minot, the quicker Sammy would be taken care of. As he supported Sammy against his chest, he unconsciously ran his fingers through Sammy's hair more for his own comfort than for Sam's. He couldn't help but wonder what else could befall them as they made the drive. He was worried about what the demon would do next and if they were ready to face the outcome. Sammy's life depended on them being able handle whatever that bastard Ahriman threw at them next. Dean tightened his arms around his brother just a little as he whispered softly into his hair. 'Don't worry kiddo, I'm gonna save you if it's the last thing I do."

John glanced into the rearview mirror as he drove down the highway. He could see the lines of worry in Dean's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. He himself was worried about what Ahriman would try to do next. He didn't delude himself into thinking that the demon would allow them to make the trip in peace. He knew they would have to face an obstacle or two along the way and he just hoped that they were ready for it. If not, Sammy would pay the price with his life. Returning his attention to the road, he picked up his phone to call Jefferson.. He needed somebody to pick up his truck from the motel and take it to a safe place. He couldn't chance the motel owners reporting it as abandoned and the police finding the weapons in his lock box.

Approximately an hour into the drive, Dean felt Sammy shifting his body just a little and knew that Sammy would soon be waking up. He had no doubt that Sammy would most likely be hungry since he was starving to death himself after having tossed the meal he had just bought into the trash at the motel so they could hit the road. "Hey dad, do you think we could go through a drive through and get something to eat? Sammy's starting to wake up and that morphine is going to give him a sick stomach if we don't get some food into him soon."

"Yeah, I think you're right there and I could use some food myself too" John said as he spotted a sign for a Burger King five miles down the road. "You up for a double whopper? he asked as he glanced back at Dean.

"You know it" Dean replied with a large grin. "And Sammy can get one of those girlie chicken sandwiches he loves so much."

John smiled at his son's attempt to lighten the mood in the car. They were both tense from wondering when Ahriman would make his move again. He was pulling up to the drive thru at the restaurant when he heard Sammy's voice call to him weakly from the back. "Hey dad, can I have a chocolate shake to go with my sandwich this time?"

"Sure kiddo, anything you want" John replied with a smile. He was glad to know that Sammy was awake now and felt like eating. Maybe his son was starting to feel just a little bit better.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman gloated as he watched the Winchester's from afar. He was going to have so much fun with this family as they tried to escape his wrath. Did they really think they would be able to save the brat by running with him? Hunters were so stupid to think that they could outsmart a demon, especially one as wicked and as smart as him. He looked forward to having some fun playing with them as the made their grand escape to save Azazel's chosen one.

It irked him to think that Azazel had chosen a stinking human hunter to lead the demonic forces against mankind someday. Humans were weak and unworthy of such an honor, especially one who had been hunting demons throughout his life. He wondered what had gotten into Azazel's head to choose a hunter. Didn't the stupid bastard realize how much that role was meant for him. Wasn't he the personification of Lucifer himself. No way was he going to allow some insignificant human brat to take his place as leader of the army that should rightfully be his.

He would show Azazel just how wrong he had been in choosing a human to be his favored leader. He would prove just how weak the Winchester boy really was, that he wasn't worthy of being the so called boy king. Once Azazel saw how easily the boy was broken, he would understand just how wrong he had been and would be forced to pick him--Ahriman--as his next leader. He couldn't wait to the lay the broken bodies of the defeated Winchesters at Azazel's feet as he regaled him with stories of just how easy they had been killed.

Arhiman decided to allow the hunters to nourish themselves with food before making his move. It would be more fun to watch what happened as he caused an unexpected occurrence to happen while the large black car sped down the highway. Oh the fun he was going to have with this family until he tired of it and wiped the despicable Winchesters off the map. After all, he was the one who had brought death into the world wasn't he. He disappeared from view as he prepared to make his next move.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby pulled into a parking space at the mom and pop diner where he was supposed to meet Joshua and Caleb. He noticed Joshua's metallic blue truck sitting off to the side and knew the other hunter's were in there waiting on him. As he walked up to the diner, he prepared himself for the conversation ahead. He was about to drop a bombshell on his friends that was bound to give them pause to think. He knew that once the surprise wore off though, that their feelings about the youngest Winchester would not have changed. He just had to go in there now and prove it.

As Bobby walked past the counter, he asked for a cup of black coffee before he made his way over to the table in the back away from the other customers that Joshua and Caleb were now sitting at. He pulled out a chair and sat down before looking the other hunter's in the eyes. "Hey Bobby, what's up?" Joshua asked as the waitress brought Bobby's cup of coffee over and took his order. "You said the Winchester's were in trouble and needed our help, but didn't fill us in on the fact, so spill dude."

Bobby took off his ball cap and scrubbed his hand through his hair before replacing it once again. "It's about Sammy, he's got one hell of a nasty demon after him and it's hurting him in an unusual way" Bobby started as he looked at the other hunters nervously.

"Which demon is after Sammy and what the hell do you mean by it's hurting him in an unusual way?" Caleb asked needing to know more information about what Bobby had jut said.

"It's a son of a bitch named Ahriman" Bobby said before being cut off by Joshua.

"Holy shit, that's not good" Joshua stated knowing just who the demon was. "That bastard is as evil as Lucifer himself."

"Exactly, now you know why the Winchesters need all the help that they can get."

"How is the demon hurting Sammy, you still haven't told us" Caleb informed Bobby as he waited for the answer.

"Uh, , well ya see, Sammy kinda um…" Bobby stumbled over his words as he tried to think of the best way to let Joshua and Caleb know about Sammy's visions. He had the whole conversation planned out in his head, but then the words abandoned him when he tried to let them out.

"Jeez Bobby, it can't be that bad, just tell us" Caleb said with a smirk. He had never seen Bobby so tongue tied before and found it kind of funny.

"Sammyishavingvisionsandthat'showthedemonisgettingtohim" Bobby spat out quickly without pausing for breath between the words.

"What, what the hell did you just say?" Joshua asked wondering if he had heard Bobby right amongst all that babble. He prayed he was wrong and that his ears were deceiving him. He saw an incredulous look on Caleb's face and knew that he must have heard the same thing.

Taking a deep calming breath, Bobby looked at the hunters and stated "I said that Sammy is having visions and that's how the demon is getting to him"

"Son of a bitch" Caleb swore loudly feeling a sudden ache in his heart. The kid had been through so freaking much already. He didn't deserve this to happen to him. Noticing the stares coming from the other diner's, Caleb lowered his voice and said "Are you sure Bobby, I mean when did this happen?"

"The kid's been having them for a while now Caleb. John was afraid for the news to get out fearing that some hunters would go after Sammy when they found out he was one of the so called psychic children. He was actually worried about how you two would react once you heard the news."

"That stupid son of a bitch should have known we wouldn't look at Sammy any differently than we always have" Joshua grated out through clenched teeth. "He knows damned well how much we love those boys of his and that we'd give our lives for them. Hell Bobby, the only thing this makes me want to do is protect the kid that much more. I've loved that kid since the day I met him and this news doesn't change a damn thing. And God help any hunter who looks at him differently now!"

"That same goes for me Bobby" Caleb said with just as much conviction in his voice as Joshua. "I'm surprised John actually doubted our love for the boy and he is going to catch hell just as soon as I lay eyes on the stupid bastard."

"So what are we waiting on" Joshua said as he watched Bobby finish his meal. "Let's go kick some demon ass and save tiger in the process."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The Winchester's were back on the road after having finished their burgers. Sammy had once again faded off to sleep as Dean kept a watchful eye on him looking for any signs of another vision coming on. John pushed on the gas just a little harder as he hit the open road. He wanted to get to Minot as soon as possible.

All of the sudden, he heard a loud popping noise as he felt the car violently pull to the right. He fought with the wheel as he tried to straighten the car which was now aiming for a guard rail that overlooked a deep ravine.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ _All of the sudden, John heard a loud popping noise as he felt the car pull violently to the right. He fought with the wheel as he tried to straighten the car which was now aiming for a guard rail that overlooked a deep ravine. _

As John struggled to straighten the muscle car and keep it on the road, he heard the sound of Sammy screaming from the back and it sent cold shivers down his spine. Without a doubt, the violent motion of the car fishtailing along the road had caused Sammy's broken leg to impact with the back seat. He could only imagine the pain that it must have sent through his youngest child's body. "Try to keep him still Dean" John choked out as the car slid nearer to the ravine as he fought with the steering wheel. "Stop damn it" he groaned out just as the front fender impacted with the guard rail. He heard the sound of metal screeching on metal and then felt the Impala finally shudder to a stop.

John took a deep breath as he felt a full body tremble encompass him, that was just too damned close for comfort. He could have worn he seen his life and the lives of his children flashing before his eyes as he tried to bring the massive car to a stop. He was soon shook out of his reverie however as he heard the loud sound of moaning coming from the back seat. He quickly threw open his door and climbed out of the drivers seat so that he could ascertain how his children were doing in the back. Wrenching open the door, his eyes caught the sight of tears trailing down Sammy's face as his baby boy tried to control the pain in his leg. He could see beads of sweat popping out on his forehead as he noticed Sammy using the breathing technique he had taught the boys years ago to work through their pain when nothing else was available at the time. Glancing down at Sammy's leg, he could see where the splint had shifted from the impact with the seat. "Son of a bitch" he swore knowing he would have to cause Sammy more pain as he readjusted the splint.

"I'm going to have to fix this Dean" John said as he looked up at his oldest child who was now in the process of trying to comfort his baby brother. Dean nodded his head to let his dad know he had heard him as he continued talking to Sammy to try and keep his mind off the pain. "You're gonna be alright kiddo, just breathe with me, in and out, in and out. That's it tiger, you're doing great" Dean whispered as he kneaded the tight muscles that were forming in Sam's neck from the stress of everything that was happening. He hated seeing Sammy in so much pain but knew it was too soon for him to get another dose of morphine.

He watched as his dad loosened the splint on Sammy's leg and then felt his brother tense and arch his back in pain when their dad felt along the swollen and tender area for signs that the fracture had been made worse from Sammy hitting his fractured leg on the car seat. A few moments later. he could see the relief in his dad's eyes at finding the area no worse off than before and he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

By the time John had finished re-splinting Sammy's leg, he noticed his youngest son's face had turned a deathly shade of gray. His eyes had taken on a glassy look that was a testament of just how much pain he was in even though he had tried to hide it. He also noted the tightness in Sammy's jaw and thought that if his son clenched his teeth any tighter, they would break under the strain. And now to top it all off, he was going to have to get Sammy out of the car so he could change the frigging tire.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman had watched with glee as John fought to regain control of the car. The sheer determination on the hunter's face as he faced possible death showed just how strong of an opponent he was going to be. It filled Ahriman with the anticipation of finally having worthy opponents for one of his games. He already knew of Dean's reputation as a pitbull protecting it's young when it come to his baby brother, and now the added incentive or Papa Winchester just upped the thrill for him. Destroying this family would be the ultimate highlight of his long and illustrious life.

As he watched the Impala come to a fender crunching stop, he thought about his next plan of attack. It would have to be something so surreal that it would befuddle the minds of the know it all hunters as well as push the limits of the youngest Winchester. He could already sense the hot tempered anger radiating off John freaking Winchester as he changed the blown tire and he planned to douse that anger with some ice cold water, or should he say some ice cold Sammy.

All he needed now was to set his plan in motion. Once again, he would allow morons to feel a little confidence in believing that they could save the precious bundle that was now protectively wrapped in his big brother's arms before yanking the proverbial rug out from under their feet. He observed in satisfaction as the soon to be dead family of hunters roared off once more down the road. He planned to allow them to get within a hundred miles of their destination before hitting them with his latest prong of attack.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Joshua followed Bobby down the highway, he thought about the conversation they had while back at the diner. He still had trouble believing it, little Sammy Winchester was having visions. As upset as he was at hearing the news, it hurt even more to know that John hadn't trusted him and Caleb enough to let them in on the secret. Sure, some hunters saw things only in black and white, but he would have sworn that John knew them better than that and it pissed him off to no end causing him to slap the steering wheel in frustration wishing that it could have been John's head instead.

Caleb felt bad for his friend as he watched him from the corner of his eye. It was really getting to Joshua knowing that John hadn't trusted them with the knowledge about Sammy's visions. He could see the frustration slowly building over time and he didn't envy John when Joshua finally got his hands on him. Knowing they were still a few hours out, Caleb decided to get Joshua's mind focused on something else before Joshua finally snapped from the tension. "Hey Josh, I was thinking, this is one evil son of a bitch we're going to be going up against. You got any ideas as to how we're going to defeat him?"

"You mean other than feeding him John Winchester's head on a silver platter?" Joshua asked with a self satisfied smirk. "Actually, I'm hoping that Bobby has some ideas on that. I know we're going to have to summon him to us and then exorcise him back to hell. I just hope a Devil's trap is enough to hold him until we get the job done. He's probably the most powerful demon we have ever went up against except for that yellow eyed bastard and look how well things have gone against him. For Sammy's sake, I hope we're up to the fight ahead. God Caleb, I don't even want to think about this world without Sammy in it."

"I know what you mean" Caleb replied quietly knowing how much it would destroy not only the Winchesters, but also Pastor Jim, Bobby and them too if Sammy didn't survive. Whether the kid knew it or not, he had an extended family that loved him too.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The Winchesters were finally back on the road after John had finally gotten the tire changed. He hadn't told Dean yet, but he suspected the blown tire was caused by something other than natural means. The tire had seemed to shred for no reason at all and it was relatively new from the looks of it. Add to that a faint trace of sulfur, and John knew they were under attack from a demonic force trying to keep them from reaching their destination. Glancing over his shoulder to check on his sons, he could see the strained expression on Dean's face and knew that Sammy was getting worse. "How's he doing Dean?" John inquired.

"Not good Dad, he seems to be getting weaker by the minute" Dean informed John in regards to Sammy's health. "I don't know how much more of this he can take." The words were no sooner out of Dean's mouth when he felt Sammy tremble against him. He watched as Sammy's eyes started to flutter as his face took on an intense look of pain signaling that another vision was making itself known.

"N-No, De-Dean pl-please h-help me" Sam stuttered out as he weakly raised his hands toward his head. "I c-can't …" Sam's voice trailed off as his eyes became glassy and unfocused and he was drawn into a world that only he could see.

"No Sammy, don't you do this" Dean pleaded to no avail as his brother became lost to him once again. He hung his head in sorrow and hopelessness knowing that Sammy had to face whatever was happening in his vision alone and that he couldn't be there for him. It scared him to think about what this vision could possibly do to his little brother.

_Sam awoke to find himself freezing in a wide open wilderness area with nothing around as far as the eyes could see but the deep snow that covered the ground. He immediately began to shiver as he found himself out in the frigid temperature dressed in nothing but a tee shirt and jeans. He struggled to remember how in the hell he had ended up lost in the vast expanse of wilderness by himself and just where the hell was Dean? _

"_Dean" he called out as he cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled for his big brother. He was sure that Dean wouldn't have gone too far without him. Maybe Dean was busy trying to find them shelter right now, but he wished Dean would have waited for him to wake up. He didn't like being lost in this vast expanse of whiteness. He searched around trying to find evidence of which way Dean went, but the snow was coming down so hard that it had covered his brother's tracks. He knew he would have to find shelter soon or he would start feeling the effects of hypothermia. He knew that intense shivering was an early warning sign and he was most likely in the early stages of becoming hypothermic. _

"_Dean, where the hell are you dude?" he called out once again hoping that Dean would be near enough to hear him this time. He strained his ears to listen for any signs that his brother had heard him but all he could hear was the bleak sound of silence mocking him. Knowing that he couldn't stay where he was, he wrapped his arms around his shivering body and started walking. He had to find help soon or he would literally freeze to death._

As Dean cradled Sammy's unresponsive body to him, he could feel the rapid beat of Sammy's heart and wondered just what had his baby brother so scared. "Come on Sammy, you gotta wake up" he said as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. The longer Sammy was out of it, the more likely he was to be hurt. As he talked to his baby brother, he felt him begin to tremble and knew that things were getting bad. He placed his palm to Sammy's face hoping to offer what little comfort he could and was aghast at how cool his skin was. Looking at Sammy's pale face, he could see the blue tinge that was beginning to surround his brother's lips and knew they were in big trouble. "Shit Dad, we've got a major problem" Dean said alerting John to just how serious things were.

John pulled over to the side of the road and left the car running as he turned around to find out what had Dean so worried. "What the hell?" he questioned as he saw the strong shivers wracking his son's body and the light blue tinge surrounding his lips. It actually looked like his youngest was freezing to the point that he was becoming hypothermic. Knowing that they had to get Sammy warm, he reached over and turned the heater on high even though it was already warm in the car. He was just getting ready to climb out of the car to get a blanket from the back when he heard the engine of the Impala sputter and die as steam poured out of the radiator.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ _Knowing that they had to get Sammy warm, John reached over and turned the heater on high even though it was already warm in the car. He was just getting ready to climb out of the car to get a blanket from the back when he heard the engine of the Impala sputter and die as steam poured out of the radiator._

"Damn it, what the hell else can go wrong?" John screamed out in anger as the engine suddenly died leaving them stranded in a rural area with no help available for miles around. He pulled out his phone to call 911 for emergency help only to find out there was no service available. They were well and truly screwed. They would have to make do with what they had to get Sammy warmed up until he could get the car running again. Yanking open his door, John rushed to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out another sleeping bag, one that was big enough to cover both Sammy and Dean. He knew that body heat would be the quickest and best way to keep Sammy as warm as possible. Returning to the car, he ordered "Dean strip down to your boxers" as he started pulling Sammy's sweats off being careful not to jostle his leg anymore than necessary.

Dean didn't question the order knowing what his father had in mind. He climbed out of the car and quickly pulled off the button down shirt and the tee shirt he had on under it before then stripping out of his jeans. He felt a slight chill as the wind blew across his bare skin. He quickly climbed back into the car and helped his dad finish pulling off Sammy's clothing until he was also dressed only in his boxers. He positioned himself behind Sammy and then pulled his baby brother tight to him so that John could wrap them both up in the sleeping blanket. Dean shivered as his and Sammy's skin made contact, his brother was damned near frozen. He started rubbing Sammy's arms a little trying to help speed up the warming process as he heard his brother's teeth chattering increase in intensity.

Once Dean had Sammy pulled as close to him as possible, John opened up the sleeping bag and tucked it in around his two grown sons. He knew Dean was probably feeling a little bit uncomfortable about the situation, but would do anything to help his baby brother. He knew he hadn't been the greatest father in the world to them, but at least he helped to foster a bond between the two that would never be broken. After he had the boys completely tucked in, he looked over at Dean and said "Keep an eye on his breathing Dean, I'm going to pop the hood and see if I can get this car running again."

John lifted the hood of the sleek black muscle car and then wrapped a bandana around his hand to unscrew the radiator cap and lift it off. He jumped back as super heated steam came rushing out through the top of the radiator to keep himself from being burned. He allowed all the steam to escape so that the radiator would cool off as quickly as possible. He knew he couldn't add cool water to it while it was still so hot because it would only do more damage and cause even further delay in getting Sammy the medical help he desperately needed. He sighed in frustration wishing that he could do more.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Meanwhile, still stuck in his vision, Sam trudged along in the cold deep snow in sodden sneakers as he tried to locate his missing brother. He felt like he had been walking for hours with absolutely no clues in sight as to where Dean could be. His teeth were chattering so loudly now that the sound was beginning to give him a headache. He tried lowering his face to look at the ground to keep the biting wind from freezing the exposed skin on his face. The dire circumstances forced him to remember a time when he and his family had been caught out in a freak blizzard.

_He had been about twelve years old and Dean was sixteen. They were in the mountains of the northeast in the dead of winter hunting for an elemental snow demon. They had located the demon and disposed of it, but not before it had whipped up a fierce blizzard as it tried to protect itself. They had tried making their way through the blowing snow to get to the safety of the Impala, but the blizzard had become so fierce that they risked life and limb if they didn't find shelter soon. He could remember feeling his feet get so cold that he had lost feeling in them causing him to constantly stumble. He remembered thinking that his dad would get mad at him, but John had just picked him up and carried him a little while. As it neared dark, and they were still nowhere near the Impala, he had feared they were going to die._

_He was starting to believe they would all freeze to death when he saw his dad drop the ground and start digging in the extremely deep snow. He thought his father had finally lost it until he saw what his dad was actually doing, he was building a shelter into the snow bank by tunneling in. It had taken his dad nearly thirty minutes to get it deep enough to where the three of them would be protected from the howling winds. His dad made him go in first followed by Dean and then finally himself. His dad had stayed near the opening to make sure that the hole wasn't completely blocked off thereby cutting off their oxygen. He remembered feeling some warmth return to his body as the cave protected them from the elements outside. Their dad's ingenuity had saved their lives that night._

Dropping to his knees in the snow, Sam started digging his own tunnel determined to make his own snow cave. It wouldn't offer much warmth, but hopefully it would keep him alive long enough for Dean to find him. He felt his fingers going numb as he continued to dig and prayed that he would have it deep enough to shelter himself before he lost all feeling in his hands. By the time he finally finished, he collapsed to the ground and curled up into a fetal position fading off to sleep from sheer exhaustion.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean sat and watched his baby brother's face closely, he could see the rapid eye movements underneath his closed eyelids and wondering what Sammy was seeing. He could feel his breathing speed up just a little and was thankful for that hoping it was helping him to take in more oxygen. Sammy still had the blue tinge around his lips alluding to the fact that he was still in trouble. "Come on Sammy, you've got to fight this with everything you have little brother" Dean whispered as he monitored Sammy's radial pulse. He heard the car door open and looked over to see his dad sit down in the driver's seat and turn around.

"How's he doing?" John asked as he reached back to palm Sammy's cheek with his hand. He cringed at the coldness he felt coming from Sammy's skin. He didn't wait for an answer to his question from Dean as he said "Looks like we're going to have to wait until the engine cools down before I can add some water to the radiator." All at once, John though he heard the far off sound of a vehicle coming down the road. He quickly climbed out of the Impala and stared off into the distance as he saw the shimmering sight of what looked to be two trucks heading their way.

"Looks like help is on the way" John called out to his oldest as he stood in the middle of the road waving his arms to signify that they needed help. There was no way he was going to let those vehicles pass them by without stopping, his son's life depended on it. He rested his hand on the gun in the back of his jeans as the vehicle drew closer. He planned on using it if he had to.

As the vehicles came nearer, John breathed an audible sigh of relief as he recognized Bobby's old pick up and Joshua's new metallic blue king cab pickup. "Thank God" he whispered as he saw the trucks slowing down to stop. Finally they would be able to get Sammy to medical help more quickly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua and Caleb had been cruising down the road following Bobby at a good rate of speed when he noticed a car pulled off to the side of the road in the distance. He saw Bobby starting to slow down up ahead and wondered why the man was slowing down when they were in a hurry to get to Minot to help the Winchester's. His wondering ceased however as he recognized the classic Impala sitting on the side of the road with it's hood raised.

Feeling his anger returning, Joshua slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road just behind Bobby. He couldn't wait to give John a piece of his mind for his line of thinking about Sammy and his visions where he and Caleb was concerned. Joshua threw open his door and strode past Bobby in his eagerness to get to John. He grabbed the stubborn hunter by the lapels of his jacket and forced him against the car. "I ought to bitch slap you Winchester" he gritted out through clenched teeth. He could hear Bobby and Caleb calling to him to calm down but he didn't care. John deserved what he was getting.

"What the hell are you talking about" John spat out as he placed his calloused hands on Joshua's chest and pushed the angry hunter off of him. He didn't have the time to deal with the man's problems.

"Sammy's visions, you son of a bitch. How dare you think that me or Caleb would ever think about turning on the boy just because he's shown some psychic tendency's you stupid ass. You f*cking know how much I've loved that boy ever since he was a baby. Hell man, I probably changed the kid's diaper more times than you."

John took a deep breath before looking pointedly at the other hunter as he saw Bobby and Caleb crouch down to talk to Dean in the Impala. ""We don't have the frigging time for this right now Josh, you can stomp my ass later, but right now we gotta get Sammy out of here and to Donovan's place as soon as possible."

Joshua's anger died instantly at the mention of Sammy' name. "Damn, has something else happened to the Tiger?" Joshua asked with deep concern in his voice.

John scrubbed a hand over his face. "He's had another vision and he hasn't woken up from this one yet. It's literally going to kill him if we don't get him help soon. Damn Joshua, he's suffering from hypothermia even though it's not that cool out here. From the looks of it, Sammy is already becoming syanotic from lack of oxygen.

John's diagnosis was immediately confirmed by Bobby who had been checking on Sammy and hollered out, "Hey Joshua. Didn't you have an oxygen tank in your lock box that you pilfered not too long ago from a clinic that was closing down?"

Joshua didn't take the time to answer Bobby as he jogged over quickly to the lockbox and pulled out the small oxygen canister with a face mask attached. He also grabbed a couple of thermal blankets to cover Sammy with knowing they would help stop him from losing any more body heat.

While Bobby got Sammy ready for transport to Donovan's clinic, Dean quickly redressed as he watched Joshua lean into the Impala and tenderly lift Sammy into his arms with the small oxygen canister resting on his chest and then carry him over to his truck. He quickly climbed into the rear seat and then reached over to help get Sammy situated before his Dad and Joshua climbed into the front. They were soon rolling down the highway once again as Bobby and Caleb stayed behind to get the Impala running once again.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**A.N. **I googled hypothermia to get the latest treatment for it in this chapter .

**Important Author's Note: **For those of you who read **1PAGAN3**'s stories, her son was in a car accident and is in critical condition in the ICU unit of her local hospital. It will be a while before she is able to post again. His name is Michael and I know you will pray for him to recover as I am. THANKS!!!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ _Dean quickly climbed into the rear seat of Joshua's truck and then reached over to help get Sammy situated before his Dad and Joshua climbed into the front. They were soon rolling down the highway once again as Bobby and Caleb stayed behind to get the Impala running once again._

"Hurry Joshua, you've got to get us to the clinic before that damn demon has a chance to do anything else" Dean called out from the back seat. They were within fifty miles of the clinic and finally about to get Sammy some much needed help.

"You've got it Ace" Joshua called out with a determined look plastered on his face as he pushed the pedal to the metal. He was topping speeds of eighty five miles per hour, but he didn't care. Let the police try to catch him if he passed one, there was no freaking way he was stopping until he pulled up to the clinic in Minot. Joshua didn't think the demon would be able to do anything to the truck since he had protective wards engraved into the truck before having a custom paint job applied later to hide them, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

John held on in the passenger seat clenching his teeth as Joshua picked up speed. He knew it was dangerous to be driving so fast, but the longer they took in getting to the clinic, the better the chance the demon had of stopping them once again. Closing his eyes, he said a prayer to whoever was listening to give Joshua the driving skills he needed to keep them safe at such a high rate of speed.

Dean pulled Sammy closer to him as he saw the trees flying past the window in a blur. He knew they were taking one hell of a chance with their lives, but it had to be done. He knew Joshua was a damned good hunter and hoped that those skills pertained to his driving also. He sucked in a sharp breath as Joshua took a curve on what felt like two wheels, before the truck settled onto all four wheels once again and they picked up speed.

Joshua could feel the tension building in the truck as he took the curve on two wheels. He could imagine the thoughts that must have been going through John's head right about now. He figured if the situation weren't so serious, John would be cursing up a storm right now. As it was, he admired the man for keeping his composure under extreme circumstances. He honestly didn't know if he would have been able to do it himself if Sammy were his child.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman watched as they transferred the youngest of the Winchesters to the metallic blue truck. He couldn't believe those idiots actually though they could outfox him by changing vehicles. Well he would just have to prove them wrong once again and this time, he would make things a whole lot worse. This time, he would make sure that they all paid for the subservient inferior beings they were.

As Ahriman planned his next attack, he was ecstatic to see the truck pick up at an excessive rate of speed. He could cause a lot of damage by causing brake failure at an inopportune time. If he planned things just right, he would never have to deal with those pesky Winchesters ever again and his place along Lucifer's side would be assured when the earth was destroyed and Lucifer ruled supreme.

Watching the metallic blue truck taking a curve on two wheels, Ahriman pushed out with his telekinetic energy in an attempt to cause the brake line to burst. There was a sharp curve up ahead that would make the perfect final resting place for the hunters and their cherished brat. He however felt a sudden backlash of energy as his attempt was thwarted.

"_What the hell was that?" _he thought as he shook off the sudden blast of energy directed his way. Thinking that he had misdirected the energy ball, he concentrated on the brake line once more with more force only to find himself suddenly knocked on his ass as he was hit with another burst of energy. Realizing that his telekinesis was of no use against the truck, he exploded with unmitigated anger as shock waves of energy rolled off of him causing trees to crash to the ground all around him. He took no notice of the destruction however as he blinked out of existence to wait for his next chance to cause the family more pain and grief.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Once they were approximately ten miles out from the clinic, John flipped open his cell phone and placed a call. He heard three rings and then a familiar voice came over the line. "Hey Donny, this is John. I'm just letting you know that we're about ten miles away and that we're gonna need some help. Sammy is unconscious now."

"I'll have one waiting on you John. For now, I need to know everything you know about Sam's condition that will help me to treat him expeditiously once you arrive" Donovan said as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to list everything that John told him.

"You already know about the broken leg and the knife wound in the shoulder, but that isn't what has me concerned the most" John informed his old friend. "Since then, Sammy's had another vision and it's left him suffering from hypothermia."

"Damn, that's not good. What have you done to treat it so far?" Donovan questioned hoping that John was up to date on how to treat hypothermia in the field.

"We've used body heat to try and warm him up while we were stranded and now we have him wrapped up in a thermal blanket to try and maintain his core body temperature to keep it from dropping any further" John said in answer to Donovan's question. "We also have him on oxygen right now since he was having trouble breathing and his lips are bluish in color."

"Sounds like you did everything just right" Donovan informed him trying to alleviate John's worries. "Just get Sam here as soon as you can. I'll be out front waiting on you."

"We'll be there in about three minutes barring any complications" John said as he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe they had actually made it this far without the damn demon causing any more problems. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the clinic coming into view. The clinic was a rustic looking building that was nestled into an area surrounded by trees and shrubbery providing a picturesque view for those who were treated there. John thought about how much Sammy would enjoy being here as someone other than a patient because of the serene surroundings.

As Joshua pulled up beside the clinic, John threw his door open before Joshua even got the gear into park and motioned Donovan over with the gurney as he opened the back door to help Dean get Sammy out. Knowing how important it was to move him gently or risk hypothermia related heart failure from sudden movement, John reached in and lifted his youngest son tenderly as he placed him on the gurney. "Let's roll" he said as he grasped one side of the gurney wile Donovan grasped the other. Together, they pushed Sammy into the clinic at a fairly quick pace and into the specialized hunters treatment room.

They had just lifted Sammy onto the ER bed when Dean and Joshua came running into the room. Donovan immediately went to work as he quickly stripped the thermal blanket and Sam's boxers off. He needed to get a true body temperature reading before using the newest non invasive technique for treating hypothermic patients. He had John ease Sammy over to his side so he could insert the thermometer to get a reading. After a minute, the thermometer beeped giving him a reading of 82 degrees Fahrenheit or about 31 degrees Celsius.

As Donovan placed the thermometer to take Sammy's temperature, Dean was glad his little brother was unconscious for this part of the exam knowing how uncomfortable it would have made Sammy feel, and to make matters worse, Donovan would be inserting a foley catheter in Sammy once he had the treatment for his hypothermia started. Sammy was going to be mad as hell when he awoke.

Once Donovan covered Sam with a heating blanket and was ready begin to his treatment, he explained to John and the others what he was going to be doing. "The treatment I'm going to use is the latest non invasive technique in treating hypothermic patients. What I am going to do is put Sam through what we call inhalation warming. Basically it is the inhalation of warm, water-saturated air at 43-45 degrees Celsius or 107 degrees Fahrenheit. This heated air will help to warm the respiratory center and the cardiac center at the base of Sam's brainstem."

"How will that help Sammy exactly?" Dean asked as he stood by Sam carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Well Dean, in rewarming Sam's central nervous system, the brainstem starts reversing the cold induced depression of the respiratory centers and his level of consciousness should start improving within an hour or two. In summary, inhalation rewarming provides basic life support through thermally stabilizing Sam's core temperature. It's the safest treatment we have right now for all levels of hypothermia" Donovan answered.

"That's good to know" John stated since he was also listening in to what Donovan had said to Dean. He watched as Donovan hooked Sammy up the inhalation breathing machine and then went to work on his other injuries. Donovan checked the shoulder wound for signs of infection and was happy to see that none was present and that his stitches were holding well. He then asked the others to leave the room so he could take a few x-rays of Sam's leg with the portable x-ray machine. Approximately thirty minutes later, he allowed John and the others back into the room after he had put a cast on Sam's leg after checking the severe bruising and after having inserted the foley catheter also.

A few minutes later, Bobby and Caleb arrived at the clinic and were standing guard at Sammy's door. They were going to do their damnedest to make sure that Sammy was as safe as possible while he was being treated.

Little did they know how close danger was as Ahriman stood outside the perimeter of the property where his prey was located. He had attempted to get inside the building where Sammy was being treated but found himself held back by the wards and sigils that surrounded the area. He couldn't chance being caught in a devil's trap and sent back to hell before he completed his mission. He could sense that the youngest Winchester was beginning to improve inside the building and it didn't set well with him at all. He raised his hands into the air and chanted a spell which caused lightning to flash wickedly around him.

Back inside the clinic, John and Dean sat watching their youngest very closely. They noticed that his color was beginning to improve and that Sammy had lost the blue tinge around his mouth area meaning he was getting in more oxygen. They watched eagerly as Sammy started showing signs of regaining consciousness knowing that Sammy would soon be awake. All at once, they heard the loud sounds of thunder and saw they way that lightning lit up the sky. "Son of a bitch" John growled loudly as the lights inside the clinic went off and the breathing machine hissed to a standstill.

**TBC **Oh, for those of you who may not know, Jared's movie **The Christmas Cottage **went on sale today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ _Back inside the clinic, John and Dean sat watching their youngest very closely. They noticed that his color was beginning to improve and that Sammy had lost the blue tinge around his mouth area meaning he was getting in more oxygen. All at once, they heard the loud sounds of thunder and saw they way that lightning lit up the sky. "Son of a bitch" John growled loudly as the lights inside the clinic went off and the breathing machine hissed to a standstill._

The men in the clinic immediately surrounded Sammy's bed with a protective circle as the room went dark, each pulling a weapon from the back of their jeans and scanning for any immediate signs of danger. Donovan admired the way that the men instantaneously went into defensive mode for the young man lying unconscious on the bed which attested to how much Sam was loved by each and every person there. Knowing that he needed to keep the air flowing into Sam's lungs, he started using the hand pump on the respirator until the generator in the basement kicked on. He had put in the generator after he had built on the hunter's wing to the clinic for emergencies such as the one they were faced with now. The generator was in a room that was basically demon proof as it was encased in iron and covered with protective sigils. After a few tense minutes, the generator kicked in and the hunters relaxed marginally though they remained on alert for the next attack.

As the lights kicked on, Dean immediately returned his attention to Sammy leaving the other hunters to watch their backs. He sighed in relief as the respirator kicked back in and delivered the heated air that Sammy needed to survive. He laid his palm on Sammy's chest and felt the comforting rise and fall as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair. "We're here for you kiddo whenever you're ready to wake up. I know you're a fighter and you can beat this Sammy so don't give up okay tiger." Dean hated seeing his brother so quiet. Sammy was a talker, always questioning things and initiating conversations when the quiet became all consuming. What he wouldn't give right now to hear Sammy's voice, even if it was to fight with their father again as much as he hated it. He just needed to know that Sammy was there and that he was okay.

John watched from the sidelines as Dean interacted with Sammy. He could feel the anxiety coming off Dean in waves and knew that if he lost his youngest, he would lose his oldest too. Dean would never survive the loss of his baby brother and it seriously frightened John to think about what Dean would do to be with him. He shivered as he pushed the negative thoughts from his mind. Sammy was going to survive because they wouldn't have it any other way. John smiled when he heard the words that were only meant for Sammy's ears. He wouldn't let Dean know he had heard them but it filled his heart with pride to hear Dean encouraging Sammy to fight. If Sammy wouldn't fight for himself, he would most definitely do it for the big brother he had worshipped since he was a kid.

A few moments later, Dean gasped in a breath as he saw Sammy's fingers twitching and then his hand move. Dean reached out to take the hand to let Sammy know that he was there and squeezed it gently. "Come on Sammy, open your eyes for me" he prodded as he shifted his gaze up to Sammy's face.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam lay inside the snow tunnel he had dug with his own hands, he could feel the warmth that was starting to envelop him. His chest no longer felt like it was being crushed from lack of oxygen as his breathing became easier. He could almost swear that he felt warm air invading his lungs but that was impossible wasn't it? As he became more alert from the warmth encompassing him, he could feel needle like pains shooting through his hands and flexed his fingers to get the blood circulating again. Soon he heard the sounds of his brother calling to him from far off. As he pushed himself up off the cold ground, he was suddenly released from his vision that held him captive for so long and fought to open his eyes. He could feel Dean's presence beside him and needed to let his brother know that he was okay.

Sam eyelids fluttered and then he slowly opened them all the way to see Dean's expressive green eyes peering down at him with worry. He smiled to let his brother know he was okay before he drifted off into a deep sleep once again, his body unable to remain awake for more than just a few precious seconds.

"That's okay kiddo, you just rest" Dean said as he brushed a wayward strand of hair from Sammy's eyes. He pulled up a chair and sat down to stand guard while his baby brother slept. He would let the others deal with whatever was happening outside as he kept a watchful eye here in Sammy's room. He knew Ahriman wouldn't give up where his brother was concerned and he wasn't leaving Sammy's side until the bastard was dead.

"Dean?" John questioned as he threw a worried glance towards his youngest.

Dean immediately understood all the words left unspoken in the way his dad had said his name. _Is he okay? How are you doing? Are you ready for the fight ahead? I know I can count on you watch over my baby if things go south and I don't make it out of this one! I love you boys, never forget that. _

"I've got him" Dean informed John knowing that no more words were needed. He didn't have to tell his dad that he wouldn't be leaving Sammy's side until his baby brother was fully awake and alert. It was always a given in their family that Dean would be the one to take care of Sammy, to be the last line of defense should anything come after the youngest with John being the first. As long as he was alive, Sammy would never be left alone.

John nodded his head as he walked over to huddle with Bobby and the others. They weren't going to sit back and wait for the demon to make his next move anymore, they were going to take the fight to him. It was time to let the demon know just what happens when you mess with a Winchester. "So when are we going to summon this bastard?" John questioned as he joined the others. Sammy wouldn't be safe until the demon had been sent back to deepest depths of hell and the sooner that happened the better.

"Now hold on just a damn minute Winchester" Bobby growled angry with the way John was ready to jump into the hunt without being prepared. "We can't summon the demon until we're sure we can defeat him. If we go into this hunt half cocked, then were sure to get our asses handed to us on a silver platter and that won't do your boy no good ya damned idjit. When we're fully prepared for the battle and we have all the necessary ingredients, then and only then will I be willing to do the summoning spell. But as of right now, we're going to need some Arcacia and Oil of Abramelin before I can even think about summoning the evil bastard."

"I know you're right Bobby, I do, it's just that I'm worried about Sammy. The longer we take to get rid of the demon, the better the chance it has of hurting my boy again" John said by way of explaining his eagerness to get the battle over with.

"John, you know that we'll do everything we can to protect that boy even if it means giving up our own lives to keep him from harm" Joshua said. "Face it man, you're not in this fight alone."

"Joshua's right you know" Caleb informed John. "You Winchesters have always been a damn stubborn lot, thinking that you have to face the evil in this world alone, but you don't. Whether you like it or not, you've become family to us now and family stands together, through thick and through thin."

John nodded his thanks to the men as a lump formed in his throat. He had never really taken the time to consider how the other hunters felt about him and his boys. It had always considered it to be just the three of them in the fight against the forces that took his wife and the boys mother. Now he didn't have to worry about that anymore. They had others they could depend on to be there for them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman stood angrily on the outskirts of the clinic property as he gazed at the room that held the object of his intense anger. Interfering with the electrical power had only been a minor inconvenience for the hunters instead of the major problem he had hoped for. Damn the bastard who had thought to use a generator and made it impenetrable to his attack. He had to find a way to get into the protected clinic and dispose of the insidious pests once and for all. He would have no problems working his way through the sigils carved into the trees outside since they only kept out the lower level demons, but the damned devil's trap painted on the floor could present a big problem. He needed to find a way to break the seal which would allow him to waltz right in unimpeded. It was of the utmost importance that he complete his mission, if not, Lucifer would make the rest of eternity a living hell for him.

As he stood brooding in thought, the perfect idea hit Ahriman. One which would not only allow him entrance to the clinic, but one that would hopefully destroy the place. With a little rotten luck, it might even take out a few of the hunters for him too. Now, all he needed was to summon the power to put his plan into motion. His only problem would be in convincing the demons of the underworld to go along with him. Demons were a power hungry bunch, each one thinking that he should be the rightful one to stand beside Lucifer once he had arisen from the underworld.

Ahriman stretched his hands out at an angle from his sides with the palms pointed towards the ground. Closing his coal black eyes, he began to speak in a demonic chant which basically said "I summon the demons of the underworld to lend me your power so that I may wipe out the strong forces of protection and the symbols of hope for the goodness of mankind. Allow me to use your power to wipe out the demon hunters that have been the scourge of our kind for centuries and you shall be able to rise unhindered and rule the world." Ahriman stood transfixed as he felt the energy starting to build up around him as his fingertips began to thrum and sparkle from the energy that was flowing into him. He could feel his powers building as he cackled evilly with immense glee. Soon he would have enough power to put his plan into motion and end the almighty Winchesters once and for all.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean sat by his little brother's side watching him sleep, he couldn't help but think about how young his brother still looked, sort of like the eleven year old kid he had always allowed to climb into his bed in the middle of a thunderstorm. Back then, he could always fight Sammy's battles and make things right for him when he was scared. But now Sammy was fighting a battle that he couldn't be a part of. He wished more than anything he could take those damned visions away, hell he would take them on himself if he could just so that Sammy would be spared the pain. He glanced over towards their dad and the others and wondered what kind of plan they were cooking up to try and stop Ahriman. Whatever it was, they could count him in as long as it didn't require him to leave Sammy's side.

Feeling a kink in his back from sitting in a hard chair for so long, Dean stood up to stretch his muscles and relive the pressure. He had only been standing a moment when he felt a slight vibration beneath his feet. He glanced up to see the IV bag hanging on the pole trembling just a little which gave him a bad feeling about things. He once again looked over towards his dad to see if they had noticed anything unusual, but his dad and the others were thoroughly engrossed in conversation. He began to wonder if maybe he was just being overly anxious but then the vibrations got worse.

"What the hell" he said as things started falling off the shelves in Sammy's room. He didn't have to wonder whether or not his dad and the others had noticed as they all stood up warily looking for the source of trouble. All at once, the floor began to buckle beneath their feet as a large crack appeared in the tile causing a rift in the devil's trap.

"Son of a bitch, it's an earthquake" Joshua shouted as he and the other hunters had trouble standing from the jarring motions going on in the room. To make matters even worse, Dean observed in what seemed to be slow motion as part of the ceiling gave way and a large piece of plaster started falling towards Sammy's bed.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**:**_ _"Son of a bitch, it's an earthquake" Joshua shouted as he and the other hunters had trouble standing from the jarring motions going on in the room. To make matters even worse, Dean observed in what seemed to be slow motion as part of the ceiling gave way and a large piece of plaster started falling towards Sammy's bed._

'Sammy" Dean yelled in terror as he flung himself toward his baby brother's bed. He had just managed to cover Sammy with his own body before the plaster made contact. He grunted in pain as the breath was knocked from him and he lost consciousness as the ceiling plaster connected with his head and his back.

"Oh God! Dean, Sammy" John yelled as he stumbled haphazardly to his boys while almost being thrown to his knees twice by the rolling floor as the slight ground tremors continued to assault the building. He could feel the bile and nausea building up in him as he feared for their lives. Both his boys were covered in ceiling plaster and dust with only their legs showing beneath the fallen debris. He began to physically tremble as he wondered whether or not they were still alive under all that mess. He fell to his knees and vomited as the thought of his boys being dead overwhelmed his senses. It only took him a minute to pull himself together and wipe the vomit from his mouth with his shirt sleeve as he struggled over to his boys. No freaking way would he allow them to die on him, not now, not ever.

Just as John approached the right side of the bed, Joshua and Bobby appeared at the left side. John had tears in his eyes as he pleadingly said "Help me get this shit off of them." As John reached down and grabbed the plaster, he noticed Caleb doing the same standing right beside him. He waited for Joshua and Bobby to nod before they lifted the heaviest piece off together making sure they had a firm hold so it wouldn't crash back down on the boys. As they cleared the smaller pieces away, Donovan came running into the room to check on the condition of his patient. Luckily the emergency lights were still on so he wasn't hampered by darkness.

"Holy crap" Donovan gasped as he saw the plaster being lifted off of John's sons. He couldn't imagine the horrors that John must have felt watching his only children being hit by the falling debris. He quickly jogged over to the side of the bed and felt for the carotid pulse on both boys as the debris was cleared away to establish if they were both breathing. He looked up at John with baited breath and said "They're both alive." He then quickly started delivering orders and the room became a beehive of activity with hunters moving about.

"Bobby, I need you to go out in the hallway and get me a gurney for Dean. Caleb, you'll find a neck brace over there" he motioned to a set of cabinets with his head. "It will be in the middle door on the third shelf. I don't want to chance moving Dean without having it on due to possible neck or spinal injuries. Joshua I need you to go to the supply closet out in the hallway and grab me a backboard, it will be the safest way to move Dean until we can get an x-ray on his back and spinal column. John, reach up into that cabinet beside your head and grab me two of the IV bags located on the top shelf." Each hunter quickly moved to do their assigned task not knowing just how badly the boys were injured while Donovan started assessing the boys as best he could with the way they were situated, he knew he had to get Dean's weight off of Sam, but he couldn't chance doing it without the backboard.

Donovan was thankful that Sam was still on the oxygen respirator because the face mask kept the plaster dust from entering his sinus cavity or his mouth. That could have caused a major complication since he was just recovering from breathing problems associated with the hypothermia. And the fact that he had been in a deep sleep meant his eyes had been protected from the dust particles also. Now, he could only pray that Dean hadn't inhaled or aspirated any of the dust particles from the fallen plaster into his lungs as he protected his baby brother the only way he knew how.

As he waited for Joshua to return with the backboard, Donovan reached over and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut the shirt off of Dean's back. He took a swift intake of breath as he saw the colorful bruises that already encompassed most of Dean's back. The kid was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when he woke up, that is if his spinal cord wasn't affected. Donovan knew he could very well have some internal swelling that could press on Dean's spine causing some paralysis, but he would cross that bridge later if and when they came to it. Donovan carefully palpitated the areas with the more severe bruising to check for the possibility of internal bleeding. After Donovan finished with Dean's back, he then checked Dean's head for and contusions or injuries. He noticed an area where the hair was slightly discolored and ran his hand over the area to find it swollen and gashed open. He wasn't too worried about the bleeding since most head wounds bled profusely, but the swelling could be a problem. He would have to check for concussion and signs of brain injury. He wasn't going to let either of John's boys die on his watch.

John watched as Donovan thoroughly checked his boys as best he could under the circumstances. He was thankful that Donovan was the one taking care of his boys since he trusted this man with his life. He knew Donovan was one hell of a medic when they served together in the Marines and he trusted his judgment implicitly. He knew exactly what Donovan was doing as the man explained every thing he was doing as he assessed the boys so John wouldn't have to question him later. As he listened in to what the doctor was saying, John's heart dropped to his feet as Donovan mentioned the possibility of spinal swelling and paralysis. Dean would never be able to handle it if he were paralyzed for the rest of his life and Sam would never be able to live with the guilt thinking it was his fault. He just had to trust in God that he would never allow that to happen to Dean.

As Joshua returned with the backboard, Donovan placed the brace on Dean's neck to keep it still as he instructed the men as to what they needed to do. "Okay, we need to make sure we turn Dean gently while keeping his spine and his neck aligned. Any abrupt movement could cause permanent paralysis if he has a spinal injury. On the count of three, I need you to help me slowly roll him onto the backboard. John you take his head while I take the torso and Bobby and Joshua take the legs. Caleb, I need you to keep the backboard from shifting or moving. Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three." The three men rolled Dean supporting his head and body at all times until he was firmly and safely placed on the backboard. Donovan quickly strapped him down as he and John then lifted Dean and placed him on the gurney that Bobby had brought in earlier.

After Caleb helped with the transfer process, he started checking the walls and the support beams of the clinic to make sure it was structurally sound enough for them to remain there. He had some background in structural engineering and construction so he knew he would be able to spot the little signs that would allude to a posible collapse. If there was any danger of the building collapsing, they would have to get the hell out of there and soon. As he surveyed the building, he noted just how well constructed it was. Supports and braces had been put in place for natural disasters such as tornadoes. Those supports had probably kept the building from collapsing during the quake. Knowing that they were all safe enough for now, he returned to Sammy's room to see how things were going.

Now that Donovan had full view of Sam, Donovan could see the blood trailing down his hairline and dripping onto the dust covered sheet below. "Damn it" he mumbled under his breath as he brushed Sam's hair back so he could check the area. He checked Sam's pupils to check for dilation and noticed that one of them was sluggish to react to light leading him to believe that a piece of the plaster must have hit hard enough to give Sam a slight concussion which wasn't good on top of the other health problems he already had. Donovan quickly cleaned the cut and then applied a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding. Placing his stethoscope to his ears, he listened to Sam's lungs. Finding no real problems there, he checked his blood pressure and pulse to make sure that neither was too high for his liking. The last things he did before returning his attention to Dean were to check Sam's shoulder wound, casted leg and the catheter to make sure it had not been accidentally displaced by the falling debris.

Suddenly the lights began to blink and Donovan prayed they would hold out long enough for him to take the x-rays he would need to know just how bad the injury was to Dean's back. Knowing that he couldn't waste any more precious seconds, he dragged the portable x-ray machine over and snapped a few quick pictures. He waited the few moments it took for them to develop completely then hung them on the lighted cubicle against the wall. He breathed another sigh of relief as Dean's spine looked to be in contact with no protruding bones or discs. Now they would just have to wait for him to wake up to see if he could move his arms and legs.

"How does it look?" John asked in a shaky voice once Donovan had observed the x-rays" He was afraid to hear what the answer might be, but whatever it was, he would accept the outcome.

"Things look good from here John, no broken bones or protruding discs and his spinal alignment seems to be good. We just have to wait until he wakes up to see if there is any swelling pushing on the spinal cord" Donovan informed his old friend. They didn't have long to wait as they could hear a groaning sound coming from Dean's bed.

"Gnuuuhhh" Dean grunted out as he slowly became conscious. He felt like he had been hit by a fast moving train as his head throbbed and waves of pain rolled through his back. "What 'appened?" he groaned as he saw his dad's face appear to the side of him. His blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision as tears of pain gathered in his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"You were hit by some falling plaster from the ceiling when you threw yourself over Sammy to protect him" John informed Dean concerned when his son couldn't remember what happened.

"Oh yeah, the q-quake" Dean said as things started coming back to him. "Sammy?" he questioned with a trembling voice as his eyes looked over to see his baby brother lying so still on his bed.

"He's fine Dean, you kept him from being hurt worse. He has a head wound from some of the plaster hitting him and a possible slight concussion, but other than that, he wasn't hurt any worse by the falling debris."

"Kay S'good" Dean mumbled as he started to close his eyes once again.

"No Dean, you gotta stay awake son" John said as Donovan walked over to join them.

"What? Why?" Dean whined just wanting to slip back into the soft cocoon of sleep to get away from the pain.

"I need you to do a few things for me first" Donovan said in answer to Dean's question. "I need you to wiggle your fingers and toes for me Dean. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, if you'll give me some freaking pain killers and let me get some rest" Dean grumbled. John and Donovan watched intensely, each showing broad smiles as Dean was able to move his fingers and his toes.

"That's wonderful Dean. I'll give you something for the pain and then you can get some rest" Donovan said as he withdrew a vial of morphine from the cabinet. He quickly injected some of the liquid into Dean's arm and watched as the tight lines of pain dissolved from Dean's face.

"S' much better" Dean mumbled as the morphine kicked in and his eyes drifted shut. Damn, he was tired.

John ran a shaky hand through his hair as he glanced at the others with fear clearly etched on his face. He knew without a doubt that Ahriman would soon show himself and they were woefully unprepared at this point to take the demon on. His fears soon came true as he felt the temperature in the room drop. "What the hell do we do now?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman stood outside the clinic grounds reveling in the feeling and panic he could fear going on inside the building. It was so strong that he could almost taste it and what a feeling it left him with. He took a few moments to soak in the joy of knowing that he had the hunters right where he wanted them. Ready to make his stand, Ahriman strode confidently towards the clinic with an evil gleam in his eyes. His dreams were about to be realized as he would soon complete his mission.

Entering the clinic, he arrogantly traipsed down towards the room where he knew the hunters were located. He rejoiced as the lights started to flicker within the building. The hunters would soon know he was coming. As he approached the room, he could sense the hunters on the other side of the door and threw out a psychic blast of energy knocking them back before walking into the room.

As he entered, he quickly scanned the room to see two of the hunters struggling to get up from the floor as the eldest Winchester stood between him and his children. Staring down the frazzled hunter, he mockingly said "Let the pain games begin."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story. Unbeta'ed so please forgive any mistakes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _As Ahriman entered, he quickly scanned the room to see two of the hunters struggling to get up from the floor as the eldest Winchester stood between him and his children. Staring down the frazzled hunter, he mockingly said "Let the pain games begin."_

"Go to hell you son of a bitch" John snarled as he flung as flask of holy water into the demon's face and watched as his skin startle to sizzle.

"Ouch, that hurt. _Not_!" Ahriman smirked with an evil gleam in his eyes. "If you think something as simple as holy water will hurt somebody like me, you better think again" the demon stated as wrapped a hand around John's neck and lifted him off of his feet and then tossed him across the room where he crashed onto a cart holding medical supplies before falling to the floor. He took sadistic glee in watching a sharp scalpel plunge towards the fallen hunter.

John landed on the cart with an "Oomph" before falling haphazardly to the floor. He felt a sudden stinging pain in his arm as a surgeon's scalpel fell from the cart and sliced deeply into his arm. "Damn" he sputtered as he felt the blood beginning to stream down his arm. John didn't have time to contemplate the damage as the demon advanced on and hauled him to his feet him once gain.

"I am going to take great joy in forcing you to watch as I slowly kill your pathetic children in worse ways than you could possibly ever imagine" Ahriman crowed as he applied a bruising grip to John's neck. "They'll be begging for death by the time that I get finished with them" Ahriman then telekinetically forced the hunter to his knees as if to drive his point home.

"You're the one who needs to think again" Joshua raged as he valiantly tried to plunge a silver blade into Ahriman's heart but was unable to do so as he was psychically thrown across the room and collided shoulder first with the wall. Joshua grunted in pain from the impact as he struggled to a standing position once again.

"Give it up you ten pound weakling" Ahriman stated as Joshua began to advance on him once again. "Haven't you realized yet that young Sammy is tainted and isn't worth fighting for!"

"That's where you're wrong" Caleb said as he pulled his gun and fired a consecrated iron round into the demon's shoulder as he took him by surprise. He could see the smoke pouring out of the wound and the grimace on the demon's face before he smiled fiendishly once again.

"Nice try hunter, but as usual, you humans fail once again." Ahriman announced as he slowly closed his fingers into a fist and squeezed. He took satisfaction in watching as Caleb raised his hands and tried to break the invisible hold around his throat. In no time at all, Caleb began to see black spots dancing in front of his eyes and knew that he would soon lose consciousness and die. At least he would be giving his life for a worthy cause, fighting to protect John's children.

"It's you who will fail" Bobby enunciated with fervor as he began to recite a binding spell. If he could just bind his powers long enough for the others to exorcise the bastard, then they all might make it out of this mess alive. He had only recited the first part of the spell however before he found himself slowly sliding up the wall. He felt sheer terror knowing what would be coming next after learning of the way that Mary and Jessica had been eviscerated over Sammy's bed. He prayed that the kid would stay unconscious long enough not to witness his death in the same exact way. He didn't want his death to be another added burden on Sammy's shoulders.

"N-No" rasped Dean who had finally fought his way back to consciousness as he heard the fight going on around him. He knew things were bad as he heard his dad and the others fighting with the demon. He needed to protect Sammy while the others sent Ahriman back to the pit of hellfire and brimstone where he belonged. He felt overwhelming fear in opening his eyes to see the predicament that Bobby was in.

"What's the matter Deanie?" Ahriman questioned using the moniker that Sammy used to refer to Dean when he was just a wee child of four. "Is little Deanie afraid of da big bad demon?"

"You'll find out what fear is when I make the pits of hell look like a walk in the park for you" Dean spat out seemingly unfazed by the demon's remarks. As long as he could keep the demon focused on him, then the others would have a chance to regroup and take him out before he had another chance to hurt Sammy.

"You and what army ya boring little twit? "Ahriman questioned as he chuckled at the bravery but stupidity of the kid who was obviously still drugged to the gills, otherwise he would have known to hold his tongue. "It ought to be obvious to you imbeciles by now that there is no defeating someone as strong as me. I'll have fun playing with you and when I tire of the games, then I'll kill you all as easy as squashing a bug beneath my feet."

"Yeah, well you haven't come up against the four hunters of the demon apocalypse before have yoy" Dean stated in reference to his dad and the others as he struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. He had no doubt they could defeat the demon, they just needed the time to get it together enough to do so. "My dad and his friends will send you sniveling back to hell like the coward you are you sorry son of a bitch."

Ahriman bellowed out in laughter after hearing Dean's remarks. How damn stupid could the kid be to think that mere mortals could cause a demon apocalypse? His kind would soon be ruling their insignificant world using humans as their pets to do their bidding. "You're a riot kid. I might just have to keep you alive as a source of elaughter for me."

As the verbal sparring went back and forth between the demon and Dean, Donovan had made his way over towards John and applied a pressure bandage to John's arm and then wrapped an ace bandage around it to slow the bleeding until he could put some stitches into it. There was no way he could take the time to do it now while the demon was causing such a ruckus. After checking on John, he started towards Caleb only to be stopped in his tracks by the demon.

"Move another step and you die" Ahriman sneered as he glared at the doctor who was taking it upon himself to help his enemies. He couldn't allow his attention to be pulled in so many different directions and keep a handle on things. It was hard enough keeping Bobby suspended in mid air, and Caleb pinned to the floor while he verbally caterwauled with Dean.

"What's the matter Airhead?" John asked with a look of pure disgust in his eyes. "Are you so feebleminded that you're afraid you can't handle more than one of us at a time?" John inquired. He wasn't going to allow Dean to be the only smart ass in the group. He could see how his wisecracks were causing the demon to become more pissed, which in turn would cause him to become sloppy and hopefully give them the opening they needed to kill Ahriman.

"Be silent" Ahriman roared as he walked over and backhanded John harshly across the mouth. The hunter had to be punished for his mockery of Ahriman's name. He took satisfaction in seeing the fire red hand shaped welt that appeared on John's right cheek within seconds as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. "You will respect me and call me sir" Ahriman informed John as he snatched him by the hair of the head and forcefully jerked his head back. "I will break your spirit and have you referring to me as master before I am done."

John snickered and then spat at the demon to show him just what he thought of Ahriman's self righteousness. "I'd rather die and go to hell first."

"That can be arranged" Ahriman replied before kicking John viciously in the side. He relished in ecstasy as he heard the sound of breaking ribs. He loved nothing more than causing immense pain to those he played with. He thought about killing the hunter who was now doubled over and clutching his stomach area, but decided against it. He hadn't had enough fun yet and he still wanted to watch the hunter beg and grovel for the life of his children.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam could hear the sound of a battle going on around him in the far recesses of his mind and he struggled to being himself to awareness. He wasn't sure where he was or what was happening, but something told him that he needed to wake up and help whoever was valiantly fighting against what had to be a force of evil since he could smell sulfur and felt the cool temperature in the room. The problem with that though was that he could feel his consciousness drawing him back to that warm safe cocoon of blessed nothingness. That was until he heard Dean's desperate outcry of "No."

Feeling sudden panic building in an all consuming need to help his big brother, he pushed himself beyond his physical limits and was rewarded as his eyes opened just a slit and he was able to see what was going around him though everything looked shrouded and fuzzy. Glancing to his right, he could see Dean struggling to get to a seated position as he focused on something happening on the other side of the room. Sam could see the terror in Dean's eyes and shifted his own to see what had his brother so blatantly upset. His breath was nearly stolen away as he saw Bobby suspended in air as he inched closer to the ceiling. To make matters worse, he could also see his father struggling with a bloody bandage around his arm and Caleb who looked to be unconscious on the floor.

Sam would have smirked if it were physically possible for him to do so when he seconds later he heard his dad taunting the demon in front of him. One thing was for sure, his dad was doing one hell of a good job of pissing off the demon. He didn't have to wait long to see how the demon would retaliate and he inwardly laughed at what the demon had said. It must have been ten kinds of crazy if it thought his dad would ever bow to him and call him master. When he saw the demon kick his dad viciously in the stomach, Sam knew he had to do something to stop the demon before it could hurt anybody else he loved. Slowly he began to quietly utter the words _"__Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Dominoqui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis,tribuite virtutem Deo. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

"You sneaky little bastard" Ahriman grated out as he focused all of his attention on Sammy. "You'll pay for that with your life" he said as he glared over towards the youngest Winchester.

Sam felt a sudden pressure in his chest and his breathing became irregular as he struggled to draw oxygen into his deprived lungs. It felt like the demon was literally constricting his heart and squeezing the life out of him with it's bare hands. He knew without a doubt that he was going to die as he faced his brother with tears rolling down his face.

**TBC **_The exorcism that Sam was stating is the one that was used in Born Under a Bad Sign._


	12. Chapter 12

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam felt a sudden pressure in his chest and his breathing became irregular as he struggled to draw oxygen into his deprived lungs. It felt like the demon was literally constricting his heart and squeezing the life out of him with it's bare hands. He knew without a doubt that he was going to die as he faced his brother with tears rolling down his face. _

"De'n, love y-you" Sam mouthed needing to say the words, to let Dean know that he loved him with his possible last dying breath. Their family never really took the time to say how they felt about each other and he couldn't remember the last time that he had actually said "I love you" to his brother. He had no doubt that Dean knew how he felt, but he couldn't leave this world without saying the words. He watched as tears flowed down Dean's face, he could see that Dean was now talking to him by the way his mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear the words. He felt like he was falling into a silent void where words made no sense and his thoughts became fleeting. The last thing he saw was Dean stumbling towards him as he felt himself being drawn into strong arms before the blackness claimed him and Sam knew no more.

"Don't you do it, don't you say goodbye Sammy" Dean gasped as he watched his brother mouthing the words _Love you. _"You're not allowed to die, you hear me Sammy? I won't let you die" Dean intoned as he pushed himself up off his bed and made his way over to Sammy. Dean saw nothing else as his vision tunneled in around his baby brother, the one person who meant more to him than his own life. He pulled his Sammy into his arms and begged him to fight for his life.

"You're stronger than this Sammy, I know you are. Hell, you're the strongest person I know. Don't let him win Sammy, You fight, fight for me. Do you hear me kiddo? You can beat this little brother, if you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me" Dean pleaded as he started rocking his baby brother back and forth. As he rocked, Dean kept one of his hands firmly locked on Sammy's wrist, his finger tips resting on the radial pulse point. He prayed that his grasp was firm enough to keep Sammy from slipping away as his pulse grew more and more faint with each passing minute.

As the swirling black void completely engulfed Sam, he felt himself slipping away from his family. He wondered if this was what death was like, would he spend eternity swallowed by the darkness that had scared him so much as a child. "Dean, I'm scared" he whispered into the darkness as he pulled in on himself and curled up into a fetal position, he didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of time. All at once, he heard a voice calling out to him, he looked up with tears in his eyes to see a glowing white light in the distance that gave him hope. Struggling to his feet, Sam started walking towards the light. As he got closer, he gasped at the sight that met him and his eyes began to glisten. "Mom?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman observed in horrid fascination and disbelief as Dean begged his brother to fight. He couldn't believe that Dean would willingly lower himself to sniveling and begging. Humans were so weak and disgusting in his opinion and Dean-o was proving that right now with his actions. Ahriman knew that they only had one value and that was to be meat suits for demons such as him.

"Aw, isn't that just the touching scene" Ahriman smirked as he allowed Dean one last time to coddle the brat. "So touching it makes me want to puke." Glancing over towards the other hunters, it sickened him even further to see the love and affection each one had in their eyes for the two boys on the bed. He decided that enough was enough and it was time to wipe the hunters from the face of the Earth starting with the boys. He would take great pleasure in killing those boys as the others were forced to watch.

Addressing the men in different states of consciousness around him, Ahriman touted "You've always been the big bad hunters who took delight in killing things you deemed as unworthy to live. You took enjoyment in banishing spirits and sending demons back to hell without giving them a second thought. Well now it is your turn to watch as I take away that which you value the most."

"Wait, please, please don't hurt them, I'll do anything" John implored as he struggled to get to his feet. He had to keep the demon's focus away from his boys to hopefully give the others enough time to pull themselves together and get back in the game. "You can take me, just leave them out of this, please I'm begging you."

"Well if it isn't the high and mighty John Winchester begging for his children's lives" Ahriman chorused with satisfaction in his voice. "And it does make for an interesting proposition. I could have lot of fun using your body as I slaughter, rape, and pillage while forcing you to watch as you are locked into the far reaches of your own mind, but the answer is no. I'd rather kill your boys instead. Say goodbye daddy."

"NOOOOOOOO" screamed John as Ahriman's eyes turned coal black and he focused his attention on the boys. Just then a presence appeared between the demon and the boys and quickly snapped it's finger freezing time on the spot.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ahriman seethed in anger as he watched the one standing before him. "How dare you interfere. You have no right to step in and stop what I am doing.

"Did you really think I would allow you to kill my best and my brightest" Azazel questioned as he faced off with Ahriman. "I'm not the fool you seem to think I am. I know of your lofty ambitions to take my place and lead my demon army someday."

"What did you expect you ignorant fool. You chose a deplorable human over your own kind. He's not worthy of becoming our esteemed leader, of standing by Lucifer's side" Ahriman spat out with venom in his voice.

"He is more worth of the position than you could ever hope to be" Azazel informed the other demon. "You have no idea of the power the boy possesses since they lay dormant within him. Once I have trained him and awakened those powers, Sam will become the most powerful ally ever for the forces of evil."

"And what makes you so sure you have what it takes to turn him?" Ahriman questioned as he stood up to Azazel. He wasn't about to back down from the fight. "That boy is the son of a hunter and was raised as a hunter himself. That makes him extremely dangerous to our kind. He cannot be allowed to become one of us."

"That is where you are wrong" Azazel crowed. "That makes him more valuable in the long run as he will have the knowledge we need to defeat all hunters. He'll be able to waltz in as one of them and bring about destruction before the hunters even have a chance to react."

Ahriman became more and more livid as Azazel defended the abhorrent brat. It was disgraceful the way the demon babbled on and on about the kid's virtues. "I will not just standby and watch as you bring that pseudo demonic freak into the fold. He dies and he dies now."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Mary reached up and lovingly cupped the cheeks of the child that she never truly got to know with her palms. "Yes baby, its me" she responded with tears trailing down her cheeks. She had been denied the right to hear her youngest call her mama since Sammy was not yet talking when she had been killed. As she looked into her child's eyes, it saddened her to see all the turmoil and guilt that he carried. Her death was not his burden to carry and she would make sure to relieve it before he was back.

"Am, Am I dead" Sam questioned not knowing exactly what was happening to him.

"No baby, you're in a state of suspension right now. You can still make the choice to go back and live your life with your father and brother or move on to the afterlife." Mary informed her youngest.

"But I don't deserve the right to go back. Now with all the trouble and deaths that I have caused. I should be made to pay for tearing our family apart, for causing Jessica's death. "I'm so sorry Mom, everything is my fault. You should have never died over my crib that night" Sam stated as tears flooded his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"No baby, you're wrong" Mary crooned as she brushed the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. "You are not to blame for what happened. You were just a baby Sam. You need to let the guilt go before it consumes you."

"But if I had never been born then Dean and Dad wouldn't have l-lost you. They could have been h-happy and lived n-normal lives instead of being forced to hunt. You would still be a-alive."

"You're wrong Sam. Our lives would have been meaningless without you. You were such a blessing when you were born. We desperately wanted another child and Dean wanted a little brother. If you hadn't been born, a part of us would have been missing and our family would have eventually shattered. Dean would have grown up a very unhappy child."

"But how do you know that? I mean the demon would have never came into your lives if only…"

"You're wrong baby. It was destined for evil to visit our family on that fateful night. I still would have been killed and you're brother could have been taken away from us leaving your father a broken man. Without you boys to give him a reason for living, you're father would have eventually drunk himself death and the forces of evil would have become much stronger than they are now." Mary prayed that Sammy understood just how bleak their lives would have been without him so that he could finally release the guilt he had carried for too long.

As Mary held her son closely, she wished she could keep him by her side for the rest of time, but she knew she had to send her son back before it was too late. Oh how she wanted to keep him with her and smother him in love, but she knew his father and brother needed him more. As the time grew near, she could see that Sam was becoming more and more weak and soon his heart would stop beating altogether. "Listen Sam, you have to go back son. You don't belong here. It's not your time yet baby."

"But I'm tired Mom, tired of constantly having to watch my back, tired of being the reason that Dean or dad get hurt, tired of the fighting and the visions. I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"I know you are baby and I promise one day things will get better, but for now, you have to go back. Dean and your dad need you. The time has come to make your choice baby, what do you want to do?"

**TBC **


	13. Chapter 13

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"I know you are baby and I promise one day things will get better, but for now, you have to go back. Dean and your dad need you. The time has come to make your choice baby, what do you want to do?"_

Mary held her breath praying that Sam would make the right choice. He had to go back. Dean's life was so tied up in his baby brother's right now that she feared Dean giving up his own life to be with Sam. She hated seeing the tears of frustration on Sam's face as he debated about what he should do. She knew he was tired and that he deserved to have a chance at a normal life, but it was never in the cards for him. Things had been set in stone before he was ever born. She hated knowing that he would literally have to fight for his life once he made the trip back since demon's were fighting over her children's lives at this very moment.

_**Meanwhile back at the clinic**_:

Azazel and Ahriman were presently facing off against each other. Azazel had just deflected a ball of fire that had been aimed at the youngest Winchester's hospital bed in a desperate attempt by Ahriman to kill the supposed boy king and Ahriman was livid with rage.

"You will not stop me Azazel, you're nothing but a has-been in the pit of hell fire and brimstone. It's time for you to step aside into the furthest corner of hell and allow the new generation to take over" Ahriman seethed at the older demon.

Azazel laughed manically as he listened to Ahriman's spiel. The young demonic whelp needed to learn his place in the nether world. He had to be taught some respect for demons of higher authority and he knew just the way to do it. He would soon know what pain was. "It's time you learned just how insignificant you are in the scheme of things. You think yourself high and mighty when you are nothing but the dirt beneath a snakes belly. I hope you have enjoyed your little bout of power since you will now know how painful it is to be banished back to hell." With those words, Azazel spouted of a demonic chant that literally stripped Ahriman of his borrowed powers.

Ahriman's back arched in agony as he felt the power shooting out the orifices of his body. He felt the jolts of electricity as they crackled all around him and burned him from the inside out. He screamed in anguish as the last of the borrowed power left him and he fell to the floor breathless. Seeing how weakened the power hungry demon now was, Azazel snapped his fingers and allowed normal time resume as he vanished into thin air. He knew the hunters would dispose of the demon now that they had a fighting chance.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby found himself falling quickly to the floor as Azazel lost his telekinetic hold on him. He no sooner hit the floor then he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle, but he pushed himself to his feet anyway in a bid to get to the gun that Caleb had dropped earlier. He quickly crossed the floor just as the demon began pushing himself to his feet. Snatching up the gun, he fired a consecrated iron round into the demon's chest and watched as it fell to the floor. He quickly started to recite an exorcism but was flung against the wall as Ahriman started pulling himself together.

Seeing that the demon was in a vulnerable position as it focused on a dazed Bobby, Joshua quickly landed a flying tackle and knocked it to the floor causing it to lose it's hold on Bobby once again. He picked up the silver knife that had been dropped earlier in the fight and plunged the blade deep into the demon's back

Ahriman howled in pain as he reared back into Joshua and the wall behind them causing Joshua's head to impact harshly with the wall. Joshua lost his hold on the demon as he slipped to the floor nearly unconscious from the blow to the head.

"Oh no you don't you freaking bastard" Caleb snarled as he finally regained consciousness. He quickly pulled a specialized .45 from his ankle holster and shot the demon in the chest with rock salt just as he himself was flung backwards into a medical cabinet. He felt a searing pain in his back as it collided with the edge of the cabinet and knew he would have some pretty vivid bruises by morning. Caleb was about to push himself to his feet once again when he saw the demon suddenly writing in agony. He looked over to see that John was currently entranced as he recited the exorcism that would send the demon back to damnation.

As soon as John saw that the demon's attention was occupied while trying to fight off the other hunters. He quickly began the exorcism that he had committed to memory. "_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo..…Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri." _Just as John finished the exorcism, the demon's head was thrown back and black smoke spewed forth from it's mouth with the host's body then collapsing to the floor in death. The hunters couldn't celebrate the victory however as a heartbreaking sight met their eyes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was becoming more and more upset as he felt Sammy literally slipping away from him. His pulse had become faint and Sammy was barely breathing now. He looked up to see Donovan who had coming running when he noticed the dire situation that Sammy was in. Donovan immediately instructed Dean to lay Sammy down on the bed as the battle raged around them. Donovan put his fingers to Sam's carotid pulse point, unable to find anything.

"Damn it, he's crashing! Dean I need you to do the rescue breathing while I start chest compressions" he instructed.

Nodding that he understood, Dean tilted Sam's head back and listened for breath sounds. When he didn't hear any, he quickly pinched Sam's nose closed and placed his mouth over Sam's giving him the breath of life. He then watched as Donovan did five chest compressions on his brother. "Come on Sammy, don't give up on me" he whispered before breathing for his brother once again.

After three rounds of compressions, Donovan stopped just long enough to see if he could find a pulse. "Shit" he cursed finding nothing and began chest compressions again. "Come on damn it, your family needs you" he gasped as he did five more compressions. Donovan was now aware of the others watching as he and Dean performed CPR on Sammy. He could feel their pleading gazes as they silently prayed for the kid lying on the bed.

"Please Sammy, don't give up son. I need you" begged John as he walked over and stood behind Dean. He could see the tremors running through his oldest son's body and knew that Dean's strength was waning, most likely due to the back injury he had suffered earlier. John didn't bother to wipe the tears away that were rolling down his cheeks. Sammy was his son damn it and he didn't care if the others knew how much this was devastating him to watch.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam gazed up into the eyes of the mother that he had never got to know. He wanted to stay with her, but he knew he couldn't leave Dean and his dad alone. Their small family had been shattered enough already and he couldn't bring them more pain. To let his mom know his decision, he said "I l-love you Mom and I wish I could stay, but you're right, Dean needs me. I want to go back." With those words, Sammy felt himself being drawn back through a long dark tunnel. His head began to pound and he watched a kaleidoscope of colors bursting before his eyes just as he once again began to feel pain. He gasped once and then gave into blessed dark void of unconsciousness once again.

Donovan was about to start another round of compressions just as he saw Sam's chest rise with a quick inhalation of breath. He placed his finger tips along Sam's carotid artery once again and felt a steady rhythm of heartbeats. "We got him back" Donovan stated as he looked into the faces of the others with a huge smile upon his face. He noticed that collective sigh of relief as everybody around him finally remembered to breathe again.

"Thank God" Dean whispered just as his knees buckled and he began a quick descent toward the floor. His fall was stopped however as John quickly caught him by the arms and pulled him into his chest. He grunted as he hoisted his unconscious child into his arms and carried him over to his own bed. He noticed that the wound in his arm had opened up again as he felt warm blood spilling onto the bandage encircling it. Oh well, it would just have to wait until his boys were taken care of

Donovan worked quickly to stabilize Sammy and placed an oxygen mask over his face to aid with his breathing and then he quickly rechecked his wounds to make sure no further damage had been done. "Damn kid, you sure gave us a scare" he said as he brushed the bangs out of Sam's face. He straightened the blanket that was covering Sammy and applied another one on top of it. He didn't want the kid to go in shock on top of everything else. He then turned his attention to Dean.

Checking Dean's vitals, Donovan could feel his pulse racing, but he knew that was due to the scare he had just had. He knew the kid was pushing himself beyond his limits, but he needed his help with the CPR and besides, Dean wouldn't have had it any other way. He was sure that given a few minutes, Dean's pulse rate would return to normal now that his body had given into the pain and exhaustion. He quickly checked Dean's back and noticed the blues and purples that now covered most of it. Wincing in sympathy, he decided to give Dean an injection to help with the pain when he became conscious once again. He then reached into the supply closet and pulled out another blanket and placed it over Dean to keep him warm.

Once he made sure that Sam and Dean was fully taken care of, he turned his attention to the other hunters. It took him a couple of hours, but he finally assessed each ones injuries and took care of them. He stitched the wound in John's arm and then applied some antibiotic ointment to keep infection from setting in. He wrapped an Ace bandage around Bobby's ankle after determining that he had sprained it in the fall. He checked both Joshua and Caleb for concussions as well as checking the bruises around Caleb's throat and on his back. After he finished, he took a deep breath and pulled up a chair between the boys beds. He was going to keep a close eye on them over the next few hours.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flick of the Switch Ch. 14: Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Donovan finished checking over the other hunters, he took a deep breath and pulled up a chair between the boys beds. He was going to keep a close eye on them over the next few hours. _

By daylight the next morning, Donovan was happy to see that both boys has slept relatively well throughout the night. The only time that Donovan had been awakened from slumber was three in the morning when he heard the sounds of moaning coming from Dean's bed. He had quickly risen up and grabbed a syringe and a morphine vial from the medicine cabinet and gave Dean a quick injection allowing him to settle into a restful sleep once again. As daylight streamed through the plastic covered window, he glanced over towards the hunters who were finally beginning to stir.

As John slowly awoke from the cocoon of sleep, he could feel the minor aches and pains that were assaulting his body. His upper arm was throbbing and his back and legs were stiff. And come to think of it, why the hell did he feel like he had been sleeping on the floor all night long? Slowly opening his eyes, he became instantly aware of three things. First, Donovan was hooking up a new IV to his youngest son's arm. Second, he had indeed been sleeping on the damn floor, and last of all the clinic was a total mess. Grunting, he pushed himself up off the floor and walked over towards his doctor friend. "How's he doing?" John asked as he tenderly caressed Sammy's cheek with a calloused palm before running his fingers through his wavy brown hair.

"About as well as can be expected with everything he's been through" Donovan replied. "His blood pressure is running a little high right now, but it's a result of the trauma his body has gone through. It will ome down in time. I just hooked him up to another round of antibiotics for the wound in his shoulder and before you ask, it's just a precaution."

"What about his leg Donny, is it gonna be okay?" John asked a little worried about what the answer might be. If the accident they had had jarred his leg enough to cause permanent damage, John would never forgive himself.

"His leg is going to be fine John. You did everything just right when you splinted it up and braced it to keep it from further injury. He'll have to wear the cast for eight weeks and then he'll need some therapy to strengthen it, but other than that, there is no reason why it shouldn't fully heal."

"That's great news doc" Dean called out as he tried to push himself up off of the bed at hearing Donovan's diagnosis.

"Oh no you don't kiddo, you're staying right there" John said as he walked over and helped Dean to lay back down.

"Daaaad" Dean whined as his father forced him back onto his stomach. "Let me up, I wanna see Sammy."

"You can see him perfectly fine from where you are, besides he's still asleep so keep your ass there" John replied.

"I'm fine, now help me get up or get the hell out of my way" Dean argued in agitation. He didn't care if he could see Sammy from where he was, he wanted to be near him too. He had heard Donovan say that Sammy's BP was up a little and he could calm Sammy and get it back down even if he was asleep.

"You watch your mouth boy or you'll find yourself over my knee" John stated with authority. "Whether you like it or not, you've been injured too and I'm going to make sure you take care of yourself for once."

"I told you I'm fine. M'not a baby" Dean grumbled petulantly. Why the hell was his dad suddenly so protective when was always the _'suck it up, you'll be fine' _kind of guy.

"Then quit whining like a damned baby" Bobby grumbled as he tenderly pushed himself to his feet. He winced in pain as he applied pressure to his right foot. His ankle hurt like a bitch and the Ace bandage felt too tight. He walked over and then slowly lowered himself into the chair between the two boys beds as he pulled his right foot up to place it over his left knee. "Hey Donovan, this thing is too damned tight, I'm takin it off!"

"You touch that wrap and I'll give you a shot in the ass" Donovan replied knowing how much Bobby disliked them. It should deter him enough to leave the bandage alone.

"Damned tyrant, you're worse than Ahriman" Bobby grumbled as he took his hands away from the bandage. No way was he chancing a shot in the ass. The last time he had had one of those, it hurt to sit down for weeks.

"Now who's acting like the baby?" Dean smirked as he winked at his dad.

"Shuddup you young pup or I'll give ya the spanking ya been asking for" Bobby snarled as they suddenly heard sounds coming from the other side of the room. Bobby glanced over to see both Caleb and Joshua laughing their butts off. "What the hell's so funny?" Bobby asked with a menacing look in his eyes.

"You're accusing Dean of being a b-b-baby when you're acting like a t-t-two year old yourself" Joshua stuttered out through giggles. "Beats all I ever saw." With those words, Caleb let out a loud snort and started rolling around on the floor laughing uproariously. Before long, all the others joined in as the stress level in the room dropped dramatically.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Forty eight hours later, the sounds of hammering could be heard throughout the clinic as Caleb supervised his hunter friends in doing repairs. They had decided to do most of the repairs to the clinic themselves so that Donovan wouldn't have to turn it in to his insurance company causing his rates to skyrocket. Caleb and John were working on the roof to repair the slight damage up there while Bobby was helping Joshua replace the shattered window in Sammy's room. As they worked, they quietly listened in as Dean spoke with Donovan.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet? It's been over two days and Sammy still hasn't shown any signs of waking up" Dean said as he threaded his fingers through Sammy's hair. John had finally given in yesterday and allowed him to get out of the bed as long as he didn't push himself too hard. His back was doing better and he only felt a dull throb in it, much like that of a toothache.

"Give it some time Dean. His body is taking the time it needs to heal. Believe me, Sam will wake when he is ready" Donovan stated with a smile as he placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

As if waiting for the cue, Sammy shifted in bed and moaned as his eyelids began to flutter. Within seconds, he felt a familiar hand grasp his own as he heard the words "Come on tiger, open those eyes for me." Sam could hear the worry in Dean's voice as he struggled to follow the command. Why the hell was he having so much trouble? He felt like his eyes had been cemented shut.

"Come on Sammy, I've been waiting on you long enough baby brother" Dean prodded not willing to accept anything other than Sammy opening his eyes. He watched in anticipation as his brother blinked a few times before finally forcing his eyes open allowing him to see the blue green of his expressive eyes. "Hey there kiddo, it's about damn time you woke up" Dean said with a bright smile as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"De'n, why you crying?" Sam whispered as he watched his big brother wipe the tears away from his face.

"I'm not crying bitch, my eyes are just watering from all the dust they're kicking up in this place with the work their doing."

"Jerk" Sam replied with a smile before closing his eyes once again unable to stay awake any longer. That one word did more to ease Dean's mind that Donovan could have ever done in a lifetime. He knew without a doubt now that his Sammy was going to be okay. Unbeknownst to Dean, Bobby and Joshua also had tears of happiness running down their cheeks.

"You just sleep kiddo" Dean whispered as he once again carded his fingers through Sammy's hair while Donovan checked him over "I'm going to go give dad the good news."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately a week later, the hunters had finished most of the work on the clinic and were in the process of driving Sam crazy. Having nothing else to occupy their time, they were watching over him like a mother hen. He found himself unable to do anything by himself. When he reached towards the portable table for a drink, he suddenly found the cup held for him. When he tried to adjust himself on the bed to be more comfortable, he found pillows being placed under his head and back. Hell, Dean even refused to let him feed himself at first until Sam refused to open his mouth or even talk to him. After a few hours, Dean had finally relented, but he hovered over Sammy just in case he started to choke.

The breaking point had finally come when Donovan had removed the Foley catheter and allowed him to get up to go to the bathroom. As he pushed himself up from the bed, he quickly found himself supported by Dean on one side and his dad on the other with Joshua clearing a path in front of him as he walked which was fine. Once he got to the bathroom door though, he found that his dad had planned on going inside with him.

"_Uh Dad, I think I can do this own my own, I'm a big boy now" _he had said with a sheepish smile. There was no way he was letting his dad follow him into the bathroom.

"_Yeah, well I'm not taking any chances" _his dad had informed him as he opened the door wide. Sam had soon found himself moved forward as John quickly ushered himself in and closed the door behind them. And then to his great surprise, his dad had hooked his fingers into the waist band of his pajamas and began to lower them.

"_Daaad stop! I am not using the bathroom with you in here with me"_

"_Relax Sammy boy, you don't have anything I haven't seen a thousand times over" _John had told him as he found his pajama bottoms and boxers lowered to his knees. He remembered the heat flushing his cheeks as he stood there naked from the waist down in front of his father. He quickly covered himself before yelling in anger.

"_Damn it Dad, I'm tired of all this freaking fussing and not allowing me to do anything by myself like some helpless baby. You and the others are smothering me and I can't breathe. How many times do I have to say that I'm fine? I swear if you don't get out of here right now, I won't be held accountable for what happens next. And one more thing, if you ever do this again, (he motioned towards his pajama bottoms) I will kill you slowly and painfully. Do I make myself clear?" _He remembered his dad having enough sense to quickly make a hasty exit allowing him the privacy to use the bathroom by himself. He wasn't surprised though when he opened the door to find both Dean and his dad waiting on him to help him back to the bed. Later that night, he had started actively seeking out hunts on his laptop or he risked going insane from the over protectiveness of others. Finally, the time came where Donovan agreed to release him as long as he took it easy.

John began loading their things into the Impala as Dean walked beside his baby brother. Sammy was using a walking cast now to get around since his shoulder was a little to sure for crutches and Dean was worried that he would be unsteady on the rocky ground. He made sure he stayed close to Sammy's side to make sure he didn't fall until he was standing firmly beside the Impala. After John situated Sammy in the back seat, he stood up to find Donovan standing near him.

"Remember John, he needs to take it easy for a little while. Don't let him push himself too hard over the next few weeks." Donovan said as he reached out to shake his friend's offered hand.

"That's easier said than done Donny since Sammy has a mind of his own and is as stubborn as a mule" John said with a laugh as he shook the other man's hand. John watched as Dean climbed into the passenger side of the car before turning around to face Donovan once again. "Thanks man, you saved my son's life and took care of the rest of us too. I don't know how to thank you enough for that."

"No thanks needed John, you guys have already repaid me by repairing the damages to the clinic. Just watch out for those boys of yours and stop in whenever you get the chance. Maybe we can talk about old times."

"Sounds great" John replied as he climbed into the car thinking that life couldn't be better right now. He had his boys beside him. Dean's back had fully mended with only the faintest traces left of the bruising and Sammy was well on the road to recovery _**or was he**_?

**The End! **_I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The reviews you wrote to each and every chapter made this story so much easier to write and I can never thank you enough for them. _


End file.
